


Romeo & Cinderella

by Canary789



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary789/pseuds/Canary789
Summary: Lu Xun menggantikan peran Xang Xiang dalam sebuah pesta, namun ia malah membuat Cao Pi jatuh hati kepadanya. Di lain sisi, Lu Xun yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya malah menemukan fakta masa lalunya yang lebih kelam. Mampukah mereka menemukan happy ending seperti yang mereka impikan? Cao Pi x Lu Xun





	1. Fake Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini merupakan kisah shonen ai dari Cao Pi dan Lu Xun. Jika anda kurang menyukai cerita yaoi atau gay, atau kurang menyukai pairing yang ada dalam cerita ini, lebih baik jangan lanjutkan membaca.
> 
> Latar cerita ini adalah dunia modern. Namun desain karakter yang menjadi dasarnya adalah desain DW 7. Cerita Cao Pi dan Lu Xun aslinya adalah milik Koei, saya hanya membuat fanfic saja berdasarkan intepretasi saya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Xun menggantikan Sun Shang Xiang untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta besar. Tak disangka ia bertemu dengan sesorang yang akan mengubah nasibnya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers.
> 
> Sebenarnya fanfic ini adalah fanfic karanganku di Fanfiction.net, tapi kupindahkan ke sini supaya mempermudah akses pembaca. Selamat menikmati ^^

Suasana kota yang mulai menjadi sepi seiring bertambahnya waktu. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan cafe tempat Lu Xun bekerja. Jam dinding mulai berdentang menandakan bahwa jam kerja di cafe tersebut sudah selesai, namun Lu Xun masih merapikan kursi-kursi yang ada. Master Lu Meng, pemilik cafe Swallow Tail tersebut, memakai mantelnya setelah selesai merapikan rak berisi minuman.

" Maaf membuat kamu banyak membantuku mengelola tempat ini. Bahkan belakangan ini kamu selalu membantu hingga malam begini..." kata Lu Meng.

" Tidak masalah, Master. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan saya tinggal pada cafe anda." Jawab Lu Xun sambil tepat merapikan meja dan kursi di cafe tersebut.

Selesai membereskan cafe, Lu Xun mengunci pintu utama dan mengecek kunci tiap jendela. Ia pun naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Kamar yang ia miliki sangat sederhana, hanya sebuah tempat tidur kayu dengan selimut tipis berwarna merah dan sebuah lemari pakaian tua berwarna coklat tua. Ia mengambil pakaian tidurnya yang berwarna merah tua dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya. Usai mandi ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah di tempat tidurnya. Sambil membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur, ia melihat ke jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah gedung besar di depan cafe tersebut masih nampak masih terang dan ramai. Nampaknya seorang pengusaha kaya sedang mengadakan pesta di gedung tersebut. Lu Xun membayangkan, andaikata kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, pasti ia bisa berada di restoran tersebut, memakai pakaian rapi, berjalan bersama perempuan cantik, dan makan makanan enak di tempat tersebut. Lu Xun menghela nafas sambil perlahan menutup kordennya.

Tiba-tiba handphone miliknya bergetar. Ia segera meraih handphone nya dan melihat nama seorang sahabatnya tertera di layar tersebut. Sun Xang Xiang, putri dari keluarga Sun yang sangat kaya raya dengan perusahaan Ruby Tiger. Sun Jian, CEO dari perusahaan, selama ini membayar uang sekolah dari Lu Xun sejak kematian orang tua Lu Xun.

" Xiang? Ada apa kamu menelepon malam begini?"

" Xun! Lihat ke bawah jendelamu!"

Lu Xun membuka jendela nya dengan bingung. " Xiang?" Lu Xun kaget melihat Xiang melambaikan tangannya dari bawah. Xiang nampak sangat cantik dengan gaun putih berkilau panjangnya yang menggembung dan bando berwarna perak di kepalanya. Ia nampak seperti putri dalam negeri dongeng, yaitu Cinderella. " Kenapa kamu di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu mengikuti pesta malam ini?"

" Itulah masalahnya… Izinkan aku masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya!" Xiang menjelaskan.

Lu Xun segera berlari ke bawah dan membukakan pintu untuk Xiang. Ia menurunkan kursi di salah satu meja dan mempersilakan Xiang untuk duduk.

" Xun, aku butuh bantuanmu! Sebagai sahabatku, tentunya kamu tahu bukan bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Liu Bei, pemilik Jade Dragon Company…"

" Dan hal itu membuat ayahmu cukup gusar…."

" Begitulah…" Xiang menambah, " Beliau melarangku untuk berhubungan sama sekali dengan Liu Bei. Malam ini kami hendak melakukan kencan rahasia, namun jika ayahku menyadari bahwa aku kabur dari pesta tersebut, pastinya ia akan sangat marah…"

Lu Xun menggeleng kepalanya, " Kalau begitu mundurkan saja waktu kencanmu, Tuan Liu Bei pasti juga akan mengerti…"

" Tidak bisa begitu," Xiang menggeleng, " Sejak ketahuan kencan waktu itu, ayahku selalu mengawasiku dari setiap kegiatanku. Selagi ayahku sibuk dengan pesta ini, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk kabur… Xun, kamu adalah sahabat kepercayaanku, kumohon bantulah aku…."

Xun menghela nafas, " Baiklah… apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

" Gantikan diriku sampai pesta nanti selesai…"

" APA?" Xun kaget, " Kau tentunya tahu, aku laki2. Dalam sekejap ayahmu pasti tahu kalau aku hanya menyamar!"

" Tenang saja, ini adalah pesta topeng, sehingga wajahmu tidak akan terlihat. Kamu hanya perlu memakai kostum Cinderella-ku dan tidak perlu banyak bicara… Pesta akan selesai jam 12, aku akan kembali ke tempat ini pukul 12… Aku janji!"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, " Baiklah… karena kamu sahabatku, aku akan membantumu. Namun aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika rahasia ini ketahuan…"

Xiang mengangguk, " Terima kasih, Xun. Jangan lupa, pukul 12 malam tepat pesta akan selesai. Ingatlah untuk kembali ke sini sebelum jam 12…"

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Baiklah. Di mana kamu akan bertemu Tuan Liu Bei? Lebih baik kamu mengundang Liu Bei ke cafe ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri. Tidak baik untuk perempuan pergi sendirian malam-malam. Untuk pergi menggunakan mobil ayahmu lebih berbahaya lagi…"

" Terima kasih banyak, Xun…" Xiang mengeluarkan alat make-up dari tasnya dan meletakannya di meja, " Maaf banyak merepotkanmu…" Xiang segera melepas gaun yang dipakainya tanpa pikir panjang.

Lu Xun segera menutup matanya, " Xiang!"

" Ada apa?" Xiang menengok, " Ooh, tenang saja, aku sudah memakai pakaian biasa di dalamnya!" Xiang tertawa.

Benar kata Xiang, saat Lu Xun membuka matanya, Xiang sudah mengenakan sebuah kaos dan celana jeans pendek, " Mari kubantu kamu mengenakan pakaian pesta ini. Mungkin sedikit sempit, namun untunglah tinggi badan kita tidak terlalu berbeda," Xiang tertawa.

Tepat apa yang dikatakan Xiang, pakaian pesta tersebut pas di badannya, tentunya dengan sedikit sumpalan di bagian dadanya dan korset di bagian pinggangnya. Xiang menyisir rambut Lu Xun dan melepaskan kepangannya. Setelah sedikit memakaian make-up di muka Lu Xun, Xiang melepaskan hiasan rambutnya dan memasangnya di kepala Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tidak percaya saat melihat ke kaca bahwa dengan make-up dan pakaian tersebut ia bisa nampak seperti seorang putri. Lengan pakaian yang menggembung cukup menutupi lengannya yang cukup berotot. Leher pakaian yang panjang juga cukup menutupi bentuk lehernya.

Xiang memberikan topengnya kepada Lu Xun. " Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun… Cukup anggukan kepalamu setiap ada orang yang berbicara kepadamu. Hindari keramaian, maka rahasia ini akan tetap terjaga. Dan ingatlah, kamu harus kembali ke sini sebelum pukul 12 malam…."

Lu Xun mengangguk.

" Mobilku masih menunggu di ujung jalan dekat cafe ini. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu…"

" Aku juga mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Xiang…" Lu Xun mengenakan topengnya.

Dalam beberapa menit, Xun sudah sampai di pesta tersebut. Tepat seperti yang ia impikan, pesta tersebut dihias dengan sangat indah dengan bunga dan es balok di mana-mana. Di bagian langit-langitnya terdapat banyak bunga wisteria berwarna ungu. Di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat rangkaian mawar yang sangat indah. Di tepi ruangan terhidang makanan-makanan yang lengkap dan nampak sangat lezat. Tengah ruangan itu sengaja dikosongkan sehingga orang dapat berdansa. Di panggung depan terdapat orkestra kecil yang memainkan lagu indah dengan biola dan piano.

Orang-orang mulai menyapanya dan Xun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Begitu pula dengan orang yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara atau berdansa dengannya, Xun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman. Ia ingin tetap menjaga rahasia Xiang. Karena itu, dengan perlahan ia menepi ke dinding untuk mengindari keramaian dan berjalan menuju ke balkon.

Sesampainya di balkon, Xun merasa cukup lega. Balkon terlihat cukup sepi karena orang-orang sedang sibuk berdansa. Lu Xun melepaskan topengnya dan menyenderkan dirinya di pegangan balkon lantai 2 tersebut sambil menikmati suara air mancur di tengah taman di bawahnya. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara daun pohon di depan balkon yang bergesek tertiup angin. Ia kembali teringat akan rumahnya saat ayah dan ibunya masih hidup. Sayang lamunannya terganggu saat seorang pria berjas membuka pintu balkon tersebut. Pria tersebut berambut hitam panjang dikuncir. Wajahnya nampak muram dan matanya yang sipit tajam membuatnya nampak mengerikan dan sulit didekati. Dengan kostumnya yang memakai jubah biru seperti pangeran, ia nampak begitu menawan. Mungkin orang tersebut juga bosan dengan pesta yang ramai seperti dirinya, pikir lu Xun. Xun hanya memandang pria tersebut. Namun semua perkiraan itu salah karena pria tersebut segera berlari ke sampingnya dan menaikan kaki kanannya ke pegangan balkon.

" TUNGGU!" Xun segera membuang topengnya dan menarik tangan pria tersebut. Pria tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh di atasnya.

" Apa-apaan kamu?" Pria tersebut berteriak kesal.

" Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah mencegahmu bunuh diri!"

" Bunuh diri?" pria itu mengamati Xun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Ia berdiri dan kembali mendekati balkon.

" Kamu baru saja naik ke beranda itu untuk loncat bukan?" tanya Xun.

Pria tersebut menunjuk ke pohon di dekat beranda itu. Seekor kucing kecil berwarna putih mengeong ketakutan. Nampaknya ia tidak sengaja naik pohon tersebut dan tak bisa turun.

" Kucing itu… kucingmu?" Xun bertanya, " Maaf… aku salah sangka…" Xun mundur beberapa langkah.

" Idiot…" Pria tersebut kembali ke arah balkon dan kembali menaiki pinggir balkon tersebut. Ia mencoba meraih ranting pohon tersebut. Kucing itu takut saat dahan tempat ia berdiri bergetar. Sebelum pria itu meraihnya, kucing itu malah meloncat ke arah balkon, ke arah Lu Xun. Pria tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Untung Lu Xun segera menarik tangannya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya karena pria tersebut terjatuh tepat di atas Xun dan tidak sengaja menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

Xun segera mendorong pria tersebut, " Maaf… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria tersebut tidak bergerak. Xun mendekat dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pria itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria itu tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Xun. Ia memandang Xun dengan serius. Ternyata wajah pria ini cukup tampan juga. Matanya yang berwarna biru, bulu matanya yang panjang, dagunya yang lancip. Xun yakin pasti banyak perempuan yang akan tergila-gila dengan pria ini. " Namamu?"

" Hah?" Xun keheranan.

" NAMAMU?" Pria itu mengeraskan suaranya.

" Lu….," tunggu, sekarang ia sedang berperan menjadi Xiang. Tapi orang ini sudah terlanjur melihat wajahnya tanpa topeng, jadi tidak mungkin ia berbohong juga. Cengkraman tangan pria itu di tangannya semakin kencang. Lu Xun melihat topeng di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat nama cafe tempat ia bekerja. Lebih baik menjawab daripada terlibat masalah dengan pria ini, pikirnya. " Swallow... Tail.."

Pria tersebut tertawa, "Aku Cao Pi."

Cao Pi….? Lu Xun merasa ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut, namun ia tak ingat di mana ia mendengar nama tersebut.

" Jarang kucingku mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain diriku… " Pi mengelus kucing putih yang berbaring di pangkuan Xun, " Kau benar-benar orang yang special…"

Tanpa sadar wajah Lu Xun memerah.

Tiba-tiba beberapa pria berjas hitam keluar ke balkon juga. "Tuan Cao Pi, pesta dansa akan segera selesai… ayah Anda mencari Anda…"

" Jelaskan kepadanya, aku sudah menemukan partnerku. Tidak usah mencariku!" Pi mengambil kucingnya dan menarik tangan Xun. Xun segera memungut topengnya.

" Tu… tunggu…"

Pi menarik tangan Xun dengan paksa ke tengah pesta.

" Apa-apaan kamu?" Xun bertanya.

" Ikuti saja kataku!"

Xun menarik tangannya dengan paksa. " Aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan padaku!"

Pi memalingkan wajahnya, " Aku tidak bisa berdansa… aku tidak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan ayahku…" Pi memberikan kucingnya kepada bodyguardnya.

Lu Xun tersenyum, " Rupanya begitu, coba kau katakan dari awal… aku akan membimbingmu, ikuti saja gerakanku…" Lu Xun menarik Pi ke tengah ruangan. Xun menaruh tangan kiri Cao Pi di pinggangnya dan ia meletakan tangan kanannya di bahu Pi. Ia mendekatkan badannya ke Pi dan membisikan gerakan yang harus dilakukannya. Awalnya Pi nampak kaku dan gugup, namun karena kemahiran Xun dan ketenangan Xun dalam mengajar, Pi akhirnya dapat menguasai tariannya.

Orang-orang memperhatikan setiap gerakan mereka, entah karena keterkenalan nama Cao Pi atau karena indahnya gerakan mereka. Yang jelas, kini lampu utama disorot pada mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Alunan lagu pun berhenti menandakan bahwa pesta dansa telah selesai. Cao Pi dan Lu Xun saling berpandangan.

" Lihat… Tarianmu tidak buruk bukan?" Xun tersenyum.

Pi memandang mata Xun. Tangan kanannya mendorong pinggang Lu Xun ke arahnya dan tangan kirinnya memegang pipinya.

" Pi…?" Xun memandang keheranan.

Tiba-tiba Pi menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya langsung bersorak. Beberapa orang langsung mengambil kamera dan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Xun sangat kaget. Ia segera mendorong Pi dan berlari keluar dari pesta. Pi segera mengejarnya, namun terhalang dengan keramaian pesta tersebut. Beberapa bodyguard mencoba menangkapnya. Xun melepaskan sepatunya karena melambatkan gerakannya. Tanpa disadari salah satu sepatunya terlepas dari tangannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya, ia terus berlari hingga sampai di cafe. Di cafe Xiang sudah menunggu dengan cemas bersama dengan Liu Bei.

" Biar aku yang urus" kata Liu Bei sambil mengarahkan Xun untuk bersembunyi dalam cafe. Ia segera menutup pintu dan berbicara dengan para bodyguard.

" Terima kasih banyak, Xun…" Xiang menyodorkan segelas air kepada Xun yang masih nampak panik, " Bagaimana pestanya?"

" Tenang, rahasiamu tetap terjaga…. namun…, " Xun memegang bibirnya dan terdiam.

" Ah, ayahku akan segera mencariku. Ayo kita segera bertukar kostum…" kata Xiang.

Xun segera melepaskan kostumnya dan membantu Xiang memakainya kembali. " Maaf, aku menghilangkan satu sepatumu…"

" Tidak masalah… Aku bisa meminta kembali kepada ayahku. Terima kasih banyak, Xun…" Xiang segera berlari kembali ke pesta. Xun memandang kepergian Xiang dengan kosong. Pesta yang begitu meriah, dan… Cao Pi… pria yang telah menciumnya… Pesta paling kacau dalam hidupnya… Semoga ini semua hanyalah mimpi...

 


	2. Unexpected Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Xun tidak menyangka kejadian kemarin membuat kehebohan di sekolah. Jiang Wei mendatangi Lu Xun yang mengurung diri di kediamannya tanpa kabar.

Langit sore mulai memerah di ujung horison. Beberapa murid sekolah bersepeda untuk pulang sekolah. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal berlalu lalang sambil memegang telepon genggamnya. Lu Meng, pemilik cafe  _Swallow Tail_ , keluar dari cafe sambil mengikat rambutnya dan mulai menyapu bagian depan cafenya. Belum lama ia menyapu, 2 orang siswa mendatanginya. Yang seorang adalah remaja perempuan berambut pendek, sementara yang satunya adalah remaja laki-laki berambut dikuncir.

" Maaf, cafe kami belum dibuka…" kata Lu Meng kepada kedua siswa itu.

" Kami mencari Lu Xun, Tuan…," kata anak laki-laki itu, " Nama saya Jiang Wei dan di sebelah saya adalah Sun Xang Xiang. Kami adalah teman sekelas Lu Xun. Kami ke sini untuk menengok Lu Xun yang tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini."

" Ah, kalian adalah teman Lu Xun rupanya. Mari masuk, akan kuantar kalian ke kamar Lu Xun…" Lu Meng menyandarkan sapunya dan mengantar Jiang Wei dan Sun Xang Xiang.

Xang Xiang tersenyum, " Maaf datang ke sini di jam sibuk Anda, mengapa Lu Xun hari ini tidak masuk sekolah? Apakah ia sakit?"

" Mmmm… ," Lu Meng terdiam, " Tidak biasanya ia tidak mau ke sekolah seperti ini. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun kepadaku, tapi mungkin ia mau berbicara dengan kalian…" Sesampainya di depan kamar Lu Xun, Lu Meng mengetuk kamar Lu Xun. " Lu Xun, Jiang Wei dan Sun Xang Xiang datang untuk menengokmu."

Lu Xun membuka sedikit pintunya dan menengok, " Xiang, Wei?"

" Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" … " Lu Xun terdiam dan hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

" Tunggu, Xun…" Xiang menahan pintu Lu Xun dengan tangannya, " Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin?"

" … " Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, " Masuklah, Wei, Xiang…"

* * *

Sun Xang Xiang dan Jiang Wei baru pertama kalinya masuk ke kamar Lu Xun. Xang Xiang cukup kaget melihat kamar kamar Lu Xun yang kecil dan sangat sederhana. Hanya terdapat kasur di pojok ruangan. Tepat di belakang kasur tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan besar dengan restoran besar di seberangnya. Tepat di samping kasur tersebut terdapat meja kecil tempat Lu Xun menaruh foto keluarganya dan beberapa buku pelajarannya yang tertata rapi. Di depan kasurnya terdapat sebuah lemari kecil tempat Lu Xun menyimpan pakaiannya. Xiang memang mengetahui bahwa Lu Xun hidup susah sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Lu Xun hidup di kamar sekecil itu. Berbeda dengan Xiang, Wei tidak terlalu kaget karena hidup yang ia lalui kurang lebih sama dengan Lu Xun, yaitu sebagai murid perantau yang mendapat beasiswa sekolah dan hidup dengan uang kerja paruh waktu menjadi asisten pengajar guru Zhuge Liang dan pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya.

Lu Xun duduk di atas kasurnya, " Maaf jika kamarku kecil dan kurang nyaman…"

" Tidak masalah, kamarku juga tidak tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamarmu," jawab Jiang Wei santai.

Lu Xun tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Jiang Wei dan menengok ke Xang Xiang, " Oh ya, Xiang, apa ayahmu tidak akan khawatir jika kamu main ke sini? Bukankah belakangan ini ayahmu sangat  _over-protective_?"

" Tadi memang ayahku sempat menelepon dan aku berbohong bahwa aku sedang ada rapat di kelas, hehe." Xiang duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bingkai kasur Lu Xun. " Jadi mengapa kamu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

" … " Lu Xun terdiam sejenak. Lu Xun turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil surat kabar dari laci meja di sebelah kasurnya. Ia membuka halaman utama dari surat kabar tersebut mengenai perempuan misterius yang dicium oleh anak pengusaha  _Sapphire Phoenix_. " Sebenarnya… aku tak menyangka bahwa Cao Pi adalah anak pengusaha  _Sapphire Phoenix_ …"

" Oh, Cao Pi? Ia adalah kakak kelas kita, bukan?" Wei melihat ke arah surat kabar di tangan Xun, "Oh, ini rupanya berita yang tadi pagi ramai dibicarakan di kelas!"

" Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin aku bicarakan dengamu, Xun… Pakaian perempuan dalam surat kabar tersebut terlihat sangat familiar bagiku… Mungkinkah kemarin…"

Lu Xun menunduk, " Ya… orang yang dicium oleh Cao Pi itu… adalah aku yang sedang menyamar sebagai dirimu, Xiang…"

" APAAA?" Jiang Wei berteriak kaget, " Ba… Bagaimana bisa?"

" Kemarin aku menggantikan Xiang dalam pesta topeng… dan aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bertemu dengan Cao Pi. Aku sendiri memang tidak terlalu mengenal wajah kakak kelas, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ia adalah kakak kelas kita dan juga anak pengusaha kaya. Tadinya kami hanya berbicara sebentar di balkon, tapi tiba-tiba ia menarikku untuk berdansa… dan pada akhir dansa tersebut ia…" wajah Lu Xun memerah.

" Wow… aku tak menyangka… Xun…" Jiang Wei sedikit menjauh dari Lu Xun.

" Tidak, aku tidak gay! Ia yang tiba-tiba menciumku, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau itu akan terjadi!" Lu Xun menarik tangan Jiang Wei, " Aku takut jika semua orang berpikir begitu, makanya aku tidak berani untuk keluar dari rumah…"

" Oh, begitu rupanya…, " Xiang memegang punggung Lu Xun, " Maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi.. kurasa orang tidak mengenalimu sebagai orang dalam artikel tersebut karena pada saat itu kamu menggunakan make-up dan kostumku. Jiang Wei saja tidak menyadari identitas perempuan misterius itu sampai kamu memberitahukannya, bukan?"

Lu Xun merasa lega saat Jiang Wei mengangguk," Tenanglah, Xun, rahasiamu akan kami jaga. Cao Pi juga tidak akan mengenalimu dalam seragam sekolahmu seperti biasa!" Jiang Wei menepuk punggung Lu Xun.

" Oh ya, bagaimana dengan latihan drama Cinderella? Maaf hari ini aku tidak ke sekolah, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian dalam mengatur koreografi di panggung..." Lu Xun mengambil kue kering yang ada di mejanya dan memakannya.

" Latihan tadi tetap ada sih, tapi..." Xang Xiang menengok ke Lu Xun, " Aku masih belum bisa memerankan adegan dansa dengan sempurna, padahal pertunjukan tinggal 10 hari lagi..."

" Hmm, begitu rupanya... Besok ayo kita bicarakan bersama." Lu Xun menengok ke Jiang Wei, " Jiang Wei, bagaimana dengan kostum dan properti panggung? Apakah semua sudah beres?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk, " Properti panggung sudah selesai. Sound system juga sudah dikonfirmasi ulang. Kostum masih dalam proses  _finishing_ , jadi mungkin dalam waktu dekat sudah bisa dicoba." Jiang Wei melihat ke arah jam tangannya," Nampaknya sekarang aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku harus memberikan les privat kepada anak dari Liu Bei, yaitu Liu Chan…"

" Ah, enak sekali bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Liu Bei…" Xiang memegangi lengan Jiang Wei, " Aku jadi ingin ikut… "

" Xiang, jangan menambah masalah lagi. Nanti Jiang Wei juga terkena masalah gara-gara ulahmu." Lu Xun menarik Xiang, " Pulanglah, aku juga sudah harus bekerja sekarang." Lu Xun mendorong Xiang dan Jiang Wei keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat mereka sudah di lantai dasar, Lu Meng sedang membereskan rak berisi botol-botol. " Xun, apa kamu bisa membantuku hari ini?"

Lu Xun mengangguk dan tersenyum, " Tentu saja, Master!"

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat.  _Swallow Tail_  yang buka dari pukul 6 sore hingga pukul 9 selalu rame dikunjungi oleh pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan, baik siswa sekolah yang baru menyelesaikan kursusnya, maupun para pekerja kantoran di daerah sekitar. Tepat pukul 10 saat cafe sudah kosong dan Lu Xun sudah selesai membereskan meja dan kursi, tiba-tiba Lu Meng mendatanginya.

" Xun, bisakah kamu mengantarkan kopi ini ke alamat ini?" tanya Lu Meng, " Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, tapi aku bisa terlambat naik bis terakhir jika aku mengantar ini dahulu…"

Lu Xun menerima bungkusan di tangan Lu Meng, " Tidak masalah, Master, tapi tidak biasanya ada pesanan malam seperti ini, selain itu… sejak kapan cafe kita memiliki jasa pengantaran?"

" Pemesan yang kali ini spesial, Xun, aku tak bisa menolaknya… Ia adalah salah satu pemegang saham dari cafe ini…" jawab Lu Meng.

" Baiklah," Lu Xun mengangguk, " Aku akan mengantarkan pesanan ini… kelihatannya alamatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, aku akan menyiapkan sepedaku."

 


	3. Unhappy Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Xun ditugaskan untuk mengantar pesanan ke kediaman Cao Pi, yang sebenarnya sedang ingin dia hindari karena kejadian hari sebelumnya.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan kencangnya. Lu Xun kesal karena ia meninggalkan jas hujannya di kamarnya sehingga sekarang badannya basah. Setidaknya kopi yang harus diantarkannya sudah ia bungkus dengan kotak transaparan sehingga tidak basah. Jalan menuju rumah yang dituju juga menanjak sehingga membuat Lu Xun cukup kelawahan. Angin yang bertiup dengan kerasnya membuat Lu Xun semakin sulit dalam melewati jalan tersebut. Baru berjalan beberapa kilometer, tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Lu Xun segera menghentikan sepedanya dan menundukan badannya.

Tiba-tiba Lu Xun mendengar suara keras dari belakangnya. Rupanya pohon di belakang Lu Xun roboh sehingga menghalangi jalan. Lu Xun menyenderkan sepedanya ke pohon sebelum menuju ke arah batang pohon. Batang pohon tersebut sangat berat sehingga sulit bagi Lu Xun untuk memindahkannya. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyorot wajahnya. Cahaya tersebut berasal dari sebuah mobil sedan silver yang jalannya terhalang oleh batang pohon tersebut. Tak lama keluarlah seorang pria berbadan besar memakai kemeja hitam.

" Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tersebut.

" Ya, saya tidak apa-apa. Saya hendak memindahkan batang pohon ini sehingga tidak menghalangi jalan, tapi saya tidak kuat karena batang ini sangat berat."

" Baiklah akan saya bantu," kata pria tersebut sambil mendatangi Lu Xun,, " Nama saya Xiahou Yuan. Jarang ada anak muda yang peduli dengan pengendara lain seperti Anda."

" Nama saya Lu Xun. Jalan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan pulang saya, jadi jika batang pohon ini menghalangi jalan, maka bukan hanya anda saja yang terganggu, namun saya juga tidak bisa pulang."

Xiahou Yuan memegang batang pohon besar tersebut, " Ayo kita angkat sama-sama, satu... dua... tiga!" Walaupun sudah memakai kekuatan 2 orang, batang pohon itu masih belum bisa dipindahkan juga. Waktu terus berlalu namun usaha mereka masih sia-sia. " Tuan Muda pasti sangat marah jika begini..."

" Tuan muda?" tanya Lu Xun.

Belum sempat Xiahou Yuan menjelaskan, tiba-tiba seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang keluar dari mobil. " Lama sekali! Kalau tidak cepat pulang bisa-bisa aku dihukum lagi oleh Sima Yi!"

" Maaf, tuan muda. Nampaknya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil karena batang pohon ini menghalangi jalan. " jawab Xiahou Yuan.

" Maksudmu aku harus pulang dengan jalan kaki? Di tengah hujan deras begini? Yang benar saja!" Cao Pi berteriak. " Lihat, baru sebentar saja bajuku sudah basah begini, bahkan tidak ada payung sama sekali di mobil."

" Tapi Tuan sendiri yang meminjamkan payung Tuan ke tunangan Tuan tadi sore." Jawab si sopir santai.

" Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa pulang kalau begini?" tanya Cao Pi.

" Mungkin lebih baik telepon mobil derek... Tapi jika menelepon semalam ini dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak yakin mereka bisa melayani dengan cepat..." jawab Xiahou Yuan sambil melihat telepon genggamnya, " Dan di sini aku tidak menemukan sinyal... mungkin karena cuaca dan karena area di sini banyak pepohonan..."

Cao Pi menggeleng kepalanya, " Gawat, latihan untuk teater tadi saja sudah cukup memakan waktu... Ditambah kecelakaan seperti ini... Sinyal telepon juga tidak ada... Sima Yi pasti akan sangat marah..."

Lu Xun masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri di depannya karena hujan, tapi dia bisa mendengar pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua. " Maaf, jika kalian sedang terburu-buru... mungkin saya bisa membantu Tuan pulang dengan menggunakan sepeda saya selagi Pak Xiahou Yuan meminta bantuan dari tempat terdekat...?"

" Hm? Siapa kamu?" tanya Cao Pi.

" Nama saya Lu Xun. Saya hendak mengantarkan minuman yang dipesan di depan sana. Mungkin saya bisa membonceng Tuan selagi saya mengantar pesanan..."

" Baiklah." Cao Pi melompati batang pohon yang besar itu, " Ayo segera berangkat!"

Lu Xun mengambil sepedanya dan menggiringnya ke arah Cao Pi. Ketika mendekat, ia merasa familiar dengan laki-laki yang ada di depannya. " Cao Pi?" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nama itu.

" Hm?" Cao Pi mengamati Lu Xun," Apakah kita pernah kenal sebelumnya? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

" Ah!" Lu Xun menutup mulutnya. Ia bersyukur karena Cao Pi tidak sadar siapa dirinya. " Saya adalah adik kelas Anda. Terkadang teman-teman saya sering membicarakan Anda."

Cao Pi mengamati muka Lu Xun, " Kamu terlihat familiar..."

Lu Xun segera memalingkan mukanya dan mengendarai sepedanya, " Tentu saja, kita kan satu sekolah sehingga tidak heran jika kita sering bertemu. Ayo naik! Jangan buang waktu lagi!"

" Baiklah!" Cao Pi duduk di belakang Lu Xun, " Aku akan memberi tahu jalannya."

* * *

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Lu Xun tidak berani mengendarai sepedanya kencang-kencang karena ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jalanan di depannya. Banyaknya lubang di jalan juga membuat perjalanan mereka tidak secepat yang diharapkan. Jalan yang menanjak dan angin yang kencang juga membuat Lu Xun tidak bisa mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya sepeda mereka berhenti depan di sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itu terlihat sangat luas, mungkin besarnya mencapai 6x luas cafe di mana Lu Xun bekerja, di mana 2x luasnya adalah untuk kebun yang penuh dengan bunga dan pohon. Rumah itu memiliki 2 tingkat, dan dari tingkat 2 terlihat sebuah balkon yang luas. Nampaknya dari balkon itu bisa terlihat pemandangan indah dari kota di malam hari. Cao Pi turun dari sepeda Lu Xun dan berdiri tepat di depan gerbang pagarnya yang berwarna hitam dan berukuran besar.

" Ini rumahmu?" tanya Lu Xun.

Cao Pi mengangguk. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan mengembuskan nafas panjang.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lu Xun.

Cao Pi terdiam sambil memandang Lu Xun. " Ngomong-ngomong ke mana kamu akan mengantarkan pesanan itu?"

" Oh, alamat itu..." Lu Xun mengambil kertas bertulisan alamatnya dan melihatnya. " Hmm... kelihatannya pesanan ini diantarkan untuk rumahmu..." Lu Xun menyandarkan sepedanya ke tembok, mengambil bungkusan di sepedanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Cao Pi.

" Antar ke dalam ya!" Cao Pi mengambil kunci dari kantongnya dan membuka gerbangnya.

" Hah?"

" Dompetku tertinggal di mobil. Aku tidak bisa membayar pesanan itu..."

Cao Pi membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Saat masuk Cao Pi langsung disambut oleh 6 orang pelayan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di kanan dan kirinya, 3 pelayan laki-laki di kiri dan 3 pelayan perempuan di kanan. Ruang tengah yang luas dengan lampu kristal besar di atasnya, lantai marmer berwarna orange yang mengkilap, dan dua tangga yang saling berhadapan di ujung depan. Rumah milik Cao Pi jauh lebih besar dan mewah daripada rumahnya dahulu.

Di tengah ruang tamu seorang pria berambut panjang hitam lurus dan bermata sipit membungkukan badannya, kemudian menatap Cao Pi sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya justru membuat Lu Xun merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit takut untuk menatapnya lama-lama. Bajunya yang berwarna biru keunguan dan kipasnya yang berwarna hitam menandakan bahwa ia berbeda dengan pelayan lain yang ditemuinya di pintu depan, " Tuan Cao Pi... jika saya tidak salah ingat, saya sudah mengingatkan jam berapa seharusnya Anda pulang..."

Cao Pi melihat jam tangannya, " Ya, ini sudah jam 11 malam, Sima Yi..." katanya dengan nada kesal.

" Anda telat 2 jam dari jam Anda seharusnya... Maka dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengurangi waktu istirahat Anda besok, dan saya akan menambahkan pekerjaan yang harus Anda kerjakan..."

" Dengarkan dahulu alasanku, Sima Yi. Tadi aku terhalang hujan deras dan lagi jalanku untuk pulang terhalang oleh batang pohon yang roboh. Aku tidak terima jika aku harus dihukum karena kecelakaan yang bukan kesalahanku." Cao Pi mengelak.

Sima Yi tertawa, " Brilian sekali cerita yang kau karang... Apapun alasanmu, aku akan tetap menghukummu..."

" Tidak!" Lu Xun mendadak berteriak dan maju menghadap Sima Yi, " Cao Pi tidak berbohong, Tuan! Lihat pakaian dan rambutnya, basah kuyup seperti hamba. Tuan juga bisa mengecek keluar untuk memastikan bahwa mobil Cao Pi tidak bisa kembali ke sini. Atau akan lebih bijak jika Tuan menelepon Tuan Xiahou Yuan untuk memastikan keadaan mobilnya sekarang. Anda tidak boleh menghukum orang jika Anda tidak berusaha mencari tahu dahulu kebenarannya! Pada kenyataannya, daritadi Anda juga tidak coba menghubungi baik Cao Pi maupun Xiahou Yuan bukan? Selain itu, lihat keadaan Cao Pi sekarang. Pakaian, tubuh, dan rambutnya basah semua. Sebagai pelayan seharusnya Anda lebih memikirkan kesehatannya daripada memarahinya karena pulang terlambat!"

Sima Yi agak mundur melihat Lu Xun yang berapi-api memarahinya. Ia melihat keadaan Cao Pi dan menyuruh pelayannya untuk memeriksa gerbang depan. Tak lama pelayan tersebut kembali dan mengabarkan hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan oleh Lu Xun. Sima Yi mendekati Lu Xun sambil menyeringai, kemudian ia memegang dagu Lu Xun dan mengangkat wajahnya. " Menarik... siapa kau?"

" Nama hamba Lu Xun..." Lu Xun menatap muka Sima Yi dalam-dalam, " Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan kopi pesanan Anda..."

" Ah... Aku suka dengan matamu yang berapi-api..." Sima Yi mengambil kopi di tangan Lu Xun, mengambil uang di kantongnya, dan menyelipkannya di kantong celana Lu Xun, " Baikah... aku tidak akan mengurangi jam istirahat Cao Pi untuk sekarang, namun tambahan pekerjaan akan tetap ada... Pelayan, tolong siapkan air panas dan pakaian ganti untuk Tuan Cao Pi!" Sima Yi tersenyum sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kipasnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Cao Pi dan berbisik, " Kau beruntung menemukan orang seperti dia, Tuan Muda... Jika Anda sudah bosan, saya akan menerima anak ini dengan sengan hati..." Ia membalik badannya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Cao Pi menatap kepergian Sima Yi dengan wajah marah.

Lu Xun memandang Cao Pi, " Maaf aku malah jadi mengatakan hal yang tidak semestinya. Urusanku sudah selesai, saya mohon pamit...'

" Tunggu!" Cao Pi menarik tangan Lu Xun.

" Ada apa...?" Lu Xun memandang Cao Pi dengan heran.

" Pelayan, siapkan juga pakaian ganti untuknya dan air panas untuk dia mandi. Rapikan juga kamar tamu sehingga bisa ia pakai!" Cao Pi berteriak.

" Tunggu, tidak perlu repot seperti itu..." kata Lu Xun, " Aku akan segera pulang..."

" Dalam keadaan badai seperti ini? Bisa-bisa pohon lainnya tumbang di atas kepalamu tahu! Selain itu, jalanmu pulang terhalang oleh pohon tadi bukan? Mungkin baru besok pagi pohon tersebut bisa disingkirkan." Cao Pi menarik paksa tangan Lu Xun untuk naik ke kamarnya.

" ..." Lu Xun terdiam, " Baiklah... terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan Anda..."

" Tuan," tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mendatangi Cao Pi ," Untuk sementara kamar tamu tidak bisa dipakai karena atapnya bocor..."

" Bawa kasur cadangan ke kamarku!" kata Cao Pi.

" Kita... sekamar...? Apakah tidak apa-apa...?" Lu Xun bertanya, " Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan di cafe, sementara Anda adalah anak pengusaha..."

" Aku tidak peduli!" jawab Cao Pi cuek, " Turuti kata-kataku, atau kau akan menyesal!"

" Ba... baiklah... Tuan Cao Pi..." Lu Xun hanya bisa mengikuti kata-kata Cao Pi.

 


	4. His Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cao Pi memaksa Lu Xun untuk menginap di kediamannya. Saat hendak ke kamar, Lu Xun menyadari ada buku yang aneh di kediaman Cao Pi

Kamar Cao Pi terletak di lantai 2. Berbeda dengan lantai 1 yang lebih luas dan lapang, ruangan di lantai 2 banyak memiliki lorong sehingga Lu Xun cukup kesulitan untuk menghafalkan letak kamar Cao Pi. Di tembok tiap lorong memakai wallpaper berwarna krem keemasan dan dihiasi dengan hiasan berbentuk burung phoenix. Beberapa pajangan di meja dan rak juga kebanyakan berbentuk burung phoenix dan berwarna biru. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan kamar Cao Pi. Kamar Cao Pi memiliki pintu berwarna putih dan gagang pintu berwarna emas. 2 orang pelayan perempuan sudah menunggu di depan pintu sambil membawakan handuk dan pakaian ganti. Pelayan yang berambut hitam pendek memberikan handuk dan pakaian kepada Cao Pi, sementara yang berambut hitam panjang mendatangi Lu Xun. Wajah pelayan perempuan itu sangat manis, dan 2 kondean kecil di bagian atas rambutnya yang lurus bagaikan sutera hitam membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

" Biarkan saya mengantarkan Anda..." kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sesaat Lu Xun melihat perempuan itu melirik ke arah Cao Pi sambil sedikit tersipu.

" Ah... iya..." Lu Xun menerima handuk dan pakaian gantinya, lalu mengikuti ke arah perempuan itu membawanya.

Perempuan itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu krem. " Silakan nikmati waktu Anda... Jika ada keperluan, silakan memanggil saya..."

" Tunggu! Namamu... siapa?"

" Ah! maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. " perempuan itu bergegas lari kembali dan membungkukan badannya, " Yiping..."

" Yiping... rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya... dan wajahmu terlihat familiar... entah di mana aku melihatnya..."

" Benarkah? Mungkin Anda pernah memiliki orang yang mirip dengan saya..."

" Mungkin," Lu Xun tersenyum, " Namaku Lu Xun. Jangan berlaku formal begitu, saya hanyalah pengantar kopi untuk rumah ini saja kok. Tapi entah kenapa Cao Pi menyuruhku menginap di sini... Yah keadaan di luar juga sedang badai sih..."

" Hihi," Yiping menyembunyikan tawanya dengan tangannya, " Saat ini saya adalah seorang pelayan, dan Anda adalah tamu dari Tuan Cao Pi... Saya akan menunggu Tuan di sini, silakan Anda nikmati waktu Anda..."

* * *

Saat menapakan kakinya di kamar mandi, Lu Xun terkejut hingga menjatuhkan handuk dari tangannya. Kamar mandi Cao Pi sangat luas, bahkan lebih luas dari kamar tidurnya di cafe Swallow Tail. Lantai dan dindingnya berwarna putih bersih. Meja dan wastafelnya terbuat dari marmer putih mengkilap dengan keran berwarna perak. Kaca yang menempel di depan wastafelnya sangat besar, memenuhi tembok di sebelah kanannya. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat  _bath tub_  yang sudah terisi air hangat. Dari air hangat tersebut tercium wangi rosemary yang menyegarkan. Wangi ini mengingatkannya pada keadaannya dulu sebelum segalanya terjadi. Wangi itu adalah wangi favorit kakeknya. Wangi ini selalu ada di kamar kakeknya tempat Lu Xun tidur.

Lu Xun dulu dibesarkan oleh kakeknya yang kaya raya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya. Setiap keluarganya selalu diam setiap ia menanyakan alasan ia tidak bisa bersama dengan ayah maupun ibunya. Saat kakeknya meninggal, terjadilah perebutan harta warisan antara anak-anaknya. Lu Xun yang tidak memiliki ayah tidak berdaya menghadapi paman dan bibinya yang haus akan kekayaan. Melihat keadaan Lu Xun, Sun Jian; sahabat ayah Lu Xun; sempat mengangkatnya menjadi anak angkat, namun Sun Quan kurang menyukai Lu Xun sehingga akhirnya Lu Xun memutuskan untuk tinggal di cafe milik Lu Meng.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang sambil berendam. Wangi rosemary ini membuatnya bernostalgia dengan memori bahagianya bersama dengan kakeknya. Tanpa ia sadar ia sudah berendam cukup lama.

* * *

Seusai mandi, Lu Xun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan piyama milik Cao Pi. Piyama tersebut berwarna hijau teal dengan bahan sutera dengan aksen garis keemasan di ujung lengan dan celananya. Pakaian ini terasa agak kebesaran untuknya, baik bagian panjang lengannya maupun panjang celananya, namun jauh lebih baik daripada mengenakan pakaiannya yang sudah basah total. Piyama yang kebesaran itu juga membuat bagian leher dan tulang selangkanya terekspos, namun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari Yiping, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Mungkin Yiping harus mengerjakan hal lain atau mungkin juga ia telah tidur, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Lu Xun mencoba mengingat-ngingat jalan ke kamar Cao Pi sambil mencoba menyelusuri lorong yang berliku dan banyak belokan. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu berwarna putih dan bergagang perak.

Lu Xun mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, " Tuan Cao Pi...?" Tidak seorang pun meresponnya. " Mungkin ia masih mandi..." pikir Lu Xun. Ia mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut dan ternyata pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap, hanya terlihat penerangan dari lampu yang menyala di sebuah meja kerja. Banyak terdapat rak buku dengan buku tebal yang nampaknya berasal dari luar negeri. Lu Xun memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha mencari saklar lampu di dinding, namun tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah buku tebal di lantai. Dengan agak kesal ia memungut buku yang membuatnya tersandung. Ia melihat buku yang terbuka tersebut dan menemukan sebuah foto di dalamnya. Lu Xun mencoba mendekat ke arah lampu. Tulisan di buku itu nampak seperti tulisan tangan. Lu Xun melihat foto yang terselip tadi. Foto itu berwarna hitam putih dan wajah orang di dalam foto itu... mirip dengan wajahnya.

" Perlu bantuan, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sima Yi di belakangnya. Lu Xun segera memasukan foto tersebut ke dalam buku kembali dan menutupnya. Tangan Sima Yi segera memegang erat tangan Lu Xun yang memegang buku itu.

" Izinkan aku mengembalikan buku ini ke tempatnya..."

" Bolehkah aku membacanya sebentar?"

" Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. Sima Yi kembali tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan," Ini sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke ruangan Anda untuk tidur..."

" ..." Lu Xun kehabisan kata-kata. " Baiklah..." Lu Xun melepaskan buku itu dari tangannya. Ia mencoba menghafalkan warna buku dan letaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Sima Yi.

" Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu..."

Entah kenapa Lu Xun merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sima Yi. Namun ia juga tidak mengetahui letak kamar Cao Pi. Lu Xun mengangguk.

Sima Yi tersenyum puas. " Baik... ikuti saya..."

Lorong kini nampak lebih gelap dari sebelumnya karena sebagian besar lampu sudah dimatikan. Lu Xun berusaha menjaga jarak dari Sima Yi. Apa yang ada di foto tersebut masih ada dalam pikirannya.

" Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun menggeleng, " Tidak..."

" Tertarik untuk bekerja di sini?"

" Hah?" Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya.

Sima Yi membalik badannya dan mendatangi Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang merasa takut terus melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di tembok. " Rumah ini mampu membayarmu jauh lebih besar daripada bekerja di cafe seperti sekarang..." Sima Yi mengangkat dagu Lu Xun dan membuat Lu Xun menatap matanya, " Mata yang indah... mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulu kukenal dengan matanya berwarna indah keemasan... Sayang jika semangat yang terpancar dari mata yang bercahaya seperti api ini hanya digunakan sebagai pelayan toko..."

Tiba-tiba Yiping berlari menghampiri Lu Xun, " Tuan Lu Xun, saya mencari Anda daritadi. Telepon genggam Anda tertinggal di kamar mandi!"

Sima Yi segera menarik tangannya dari Lu Xun.

" Tuan Lu Xun, maafkan saya tadi menerima telepon sebentar dari keluarga saya, sehingga saya meninggalkan Anda sebentar..." Yiping membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

" Tidak apa..." Lu Xun segera menghampiri Yiping, sekaligus menjauh dari Sima Yi.

" Yiping, lain kali non-aktifkan hapemu saat bekerja! Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi!" kata Sima Yi.

" Maafkan saya, Tuan Sima Yi!" Yiping membungkukan badannya semakin rendah. " Saya akan segera mengantarkan Tuan Lu Xun ke kamarnya..."

Sima Yi berpapasan dengan Lu Xun dan berbisik, " Pikirkanlah perkataanku..." Sima Yi berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

" Er... apakah saya mengganggu pembicaraan kalian...?" tanya Yiping bingung.

Lu Xun menggeleng, " Tidak, justru aku merasa sangat tertolong..."

Yiping melihat Lu Xun dengan heran. " Baiklah, mari ikuti saya..."

" Nampaknya Sima Yi berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya...," ujar Lu Xun.

" Dia bukan pelayan, Tuan! Ia adalah orang kepercayaan Tuan Cao Cao, khususnya dalam mengurus keadaan rumah dan keuangan. Ia juga dipercayakan Tuan Cao Cao untuk mengurus Tuan Cao Pi..."

" Wow... semacam butler rupanya... Tunggu, bahkan untuk mengurus anaknya dipercayakan kepada butler?"

Yiping mengecilkan suaranya, " Ibu Tuan Cao Pi sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil, Tuan... "

" Ah, begitu rupanya... Oh ya, bolehkah aku ke perpustakaan sebentar, saya ingin membaca sesuatu sebelum tidur..."

" Maaf, saya tidak membawa kunci untuk ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu biasanya dikunci oleh Tuan Sima Yi, hanya Tuan Cao Cao dan Sima Yi yang masuk ke sana..." Yiping menghentikan langkahnya, " Sekarang kita sudah sampai di depan kamar Tuan Cao Pi..."

" Terima kasih sudah mengantar..." Lu Xun memunduk untuk berterima kasih.

Yiping tersenyum manis, " Ini pertama kalinya Cao Pi membawa temannya ke sini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman baginya..."

" Tidak, nampaknya kamu salah menangkap... aku hanyalah mengantar kopi saja, namun malah terkurung di sini..."

Yiping menggeleng, " Pasti Tuan Cao Pi tertarik padamu... ia bahkan mengajakmu untuk sekamar dengannya. Aku yakin kamu bisa menjadi temannya suatu saat. Ah, hari sudah sangat malam. Saya permisi dulu..." Yiping kembali membungkukan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Lu Xun.

" Tertarik...?" Lu Xun tersipu malu. Tapi saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia kembali kesal. Ia harus sangat berhati-hati hari ini.

Lu Xun masuk ke kamar Cao Pi. Kamar Cao Pi didominasi oleh warna putih dengan style Eropa, tembok yang putih, kursi yang putih, sofa yang putih, lemari putih dengan aksen keemasan. Kamar Cao Pi memiliki banyak jendela besar di sepanjang temboknya yang menghadap ke luar. Hanya gorden dan bed-cover pada kasur Cao Pi yang berwarna biru tua.

Lu Xun melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Cao Pi sudah tertidur sambil tetap menggunakan seragam sekolahnya di kasurnya yang besar. Lu Xun tersenyum dan mendatangi Cao Pi. " Ia pasti merasa sangat lelah..." pikir Lu Xun. Lu Xun mengendorkan dasi Cao Pi dan melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya supaya ia semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya, kemudian Lu Xun menyelimutinya. Saat hendak mematikan lampunya tiba-tiba tangan Cao Pi memegang tangan Lu Xun.

" Ah, maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu?" Lu Xun menengok ke arah Cao Pi. Lu Xun melihat bahwa mata Cao Pi masih tertutup. Lu Xun mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman Cao Pi cukup kuat di tangannya. Lu Xun yang sudah sangat lelah memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan tidur di samping Cao Pi.

 


	5. Dance of the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah kejadian mendebarkan semalam, Lu Xun jadi kurang tidur. Saat di sekolah, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Cao Pi, dan kali ini....

" Lu Xun!" suara Jiang Wei membangunkan Lu Xun dari tidurnya.

Lu Xun membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Murid-murid telah meninggalkan kelas dan kelas telah menjadi kosong. " Ah, pelajaran sejarah sudah selesai?"

Jiang Wei menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggeleng kepalanya, " Bukan hanya pelajaran sejarah, lebih tepatnya kelas sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah jam pulang..."

Lu Xun melihat jam tangannya, " He? Sudah sesore ini?"

Jiang Wei menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Lu Xun, " Tidak biasanya kamu tertidur dalam pelajaran seperti ini... Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas, " Ya... tadi malam terjadi banyak hal... dan aku cukup lelah..."

" Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Mmmm... semalam Master Lu Meng memintaku mengantar pesanan di malam hari... dan karena badai yang terjadi akhirnya aku menginap di rumah itu... Tadi pagi aku segera kembali ke rumah menggunakan sepeda dan segera berangkat ke sekolah... "

" Wow... aku baru tahu kalau cafe  _Swallow Tail_  memiliki jasa pengantaran..."

Lu Xun menggeleng, " Sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi karena yang memesan adalah salah satu pemegang saham besar di cafe ini, akhirnya aku mengantarkannya..."

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Bekerja sambilan memang melelahkan ya... aku juga terkadang mengalami kesulitan dalam mengajarkan Liu Chan... Oh ya, murid-murid lain menunggu di ruang aula untuk berlatih adegan menari, ayo kita segera ke sana!"

" Oh ya, hari ini ada latihan lagi... ayo kita segera ke sana!"

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang aula, Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei melihat para murid kelasnya sedang berlatih menari secara berpasangan. Adegan yang sedang dilatih saat itu adalah adegan pesta dansa Cinderella. Zhou Yu sebagai sutradara membantu mengarahkan gerakan dari pemain lainnya, sementara Zhong Hui yang terpilih memerankan pangeran, duduk dengan tangan bersilang sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang disilangkan.

" Kamu tidak ikut berlatih?" tanya Jiang Wei sambil duduk di samping Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Jiang Wei, " Xang Xiang tidak masuk... aku tidak bisa berlatih tanpa pasangan berlatih..."

Lu Xun melihat ke sekelilingnya, " Iya sih, aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi..."

" Zhong Hui, sudah seberapa jauh kamu hafal koreografinya?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Hmm..." Zhong Hui menegakan punggungnya, " Jujur aku masih belum hafal benar sih gerakannya... "

" Bagaimana jika kamu berlatih saja dengan Lu Xun?" tanya Jiang Wei, " Lu Xun adalah bagian dari salah satu anggota pembuat koreografi panggung, jadi ia pasti hafal gerakan Cinderella, ya kan, Lu Xun?"

" Err... iya sih... aku hafal gerakan tarian Cinderella..." jawab Lu Xun.

" Berlatihlah dulu dengan Zhong Hui, Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei berdiri dan menepuk punggung Lu Xun, " Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal perizinan dahulu dengan Zhou Yu."

" Kau menjadi Cinderella?" Zhong Hui yang duduk memandang Lu Xun dengan malas.

" Ya...?" Lu Xun memandang dengan heran.

Zhong Hui kembali menutup matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, " Aku tidak suka..."

" He...? Kenapa...?"

Zhong Hui menatap ke arah Jiang Wei yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Zhou Yu sambil memegang map di tangannya. "Bukan urusanmu..."

" Ayolah Zhong Hui, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku tidak tahu alasan kau kurang menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya akan menggantikan peran Xang Xiang untuk sementara waktu sampai Xang Xiang sembuh... Jangan sampai latihan ini tertunda hanya karena rasa tidak sukamu kepadaku, kasihan Jiang Wei dan murid lainnya yang sudah berusaha untuk meminta izin latihan hari ini..." jawab Lu Xun.

Zhong Hui terdiam sejenak. " Baiklah..." Zhong Hui berdiri dan menarik tangan Lu Xun hingga Lu Xun berdiri di depannya. Zhong Hui menggenggam tangan kanan Lu Xun dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Lu Xun. " Ayo cepat mulai... aku malas menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu..."

Lu Xun menatap Zhong Hui dengan tajam sambil tersenyum, " Bagus!" Lu Xun menggenggam erat tangan Zhong Hui, " Kuharap kau juga bisa mempelajari gerakan tarian yang aku lakukan dengan baik..."

* * *

Tanpa disadari waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan matahari mulai terbenam. Zhong Hui memang cukup bagus dan daya tangkapnya harus diakui sangat baik, jauh lebih baik daripada pada saat ia mengajarkan Cao Pi dulu, hanya saja Lu Xun masih merasa ada yang kurang dari adegan tersebut. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, Lu Xun memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ruang aula nampak sepi karena kebanyakan murid sudah pulang. Lu Xun langsung panik saat melihat bahwa langit sudah menjadi merah karena ia harus segera membantu Lu Meng membereskan cafe. Lu Xun melepaskan tangannya dari Zhong Hui dan melihat ke jam tangannya, " Maaf, sudah saatnya aku pulang..."

" Tunggu, Lu Xun! Aku masih belum hafal beberapa gerakan dalam tarian ini!" kata Zhong Hui mengejar.

" Maaf... besok kita akan kembali berlatih... Aku harus segera pulang, maaf..." Lu Xun membungkukan badannya, mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari keluar ruangan.

" Tunggu, Lu Xun!" teriak Jiang Wei mengejar, " Tadi Cao Pi dari kelas 2 mendatangi ruang aula dan mencarimu... Ia bilang kau meninggalkan sesuatu di rumahnya dan ia ingin mengembalikannya..."

" Cao Pi...?" Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.

Jiang Wei mengangguk dan mendatangi Lu Xun sambil memandangnya dengan serius, " Jadi... kamu mendatangi rumah dari orang yang menciummu...?"

" Bukan begitu!" Lu Xun menggeleng dan memegang bahu Jiang Wei, " Salah satu anggota rumahnya memesan kopi dan aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah rumahnya..."

" Hmm..."

" Percayalah Jiang Wei, kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Ia bilang ia akan menunggumu di ruang kelasnya, letaknya tepat di atas kelas kita, sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya..."

" Baik! Aku akan segera menemuinya!"

" Tunggu, Lu Xun... kau menyukai kepada Cao Pi..?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Hah? Ayolah Jiang Wei, berhentilah menggodaku... bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria?"

Jiang Wei menganggukan kepalanya, " Iya... hanya untuk berjaga saja, sebaiknya jangan sampai kau suka kepadanya sebab ia sudah memiliki tunangan... dan tunangannya bukanlah orang biasa... kamu akan mengalami kesulitan jika harus berurusan dengannya..."

Lu Xun memandang Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum, " Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sebodoh dan segila itu... Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana menurutmu latihan tadi?"

" Hmm... gerakan kalian sudah bagus sih, tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang... khususnya dari Zhong Hui..." jawab Jiang Wei.

" Apa yang kurang dari gerakanku?" Tiba-tiba Zhong Hui berteriak dari belakang Jiang Wei.

" Zhong Hui? Sejak kapan..."

" Beritahu aku, Jiang Wei!" Zhong Hui memegang bahu Jiang Wei. " Apa yang kurang dari gerakanku?"

Jiang Wei melangkah mundur, " Hmm... bukan gerakanmu sih yang bermasalah... tapi... apa ya... Ah! Emosi dari diri kalian kurang terasa! Makanya adegan tadi terasa biasa saja..."

" Emosi...?" tanya Zhong Hui.

" Iya, jadi seharusnya pada adegan itu pangeran dan Cinderella saling jatuh cinta... Makanya dialog dari adegan tadi tidak banyak, karena fokus utamanya lebih ke gerakan dan expresi kalian..."

" Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan..." tanya Zhong Hui.

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Tanyakan kepada Lu Xun... tadi expresi yang ia berikan cukup bagus..."

" Ah...? Aku...?" wajah Lu Xun memerah. Pada saat berlatih tadi, memori saat ia menari bersama Cao Pi terbayang di benaknya. Jadi... maksud Jiang Wei, wajahnya saat mengingat Cao Pi seperi ekspesi Cinderella saat berdansa dengan pangeran...?

"Oh ya, nampaknya aku harus segera mengajar Liu Chan... Aku pamit dulu ya!" Jiang Wei berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

Zhong Hui memandang Lu Xun dengan kesal, " Besok kita berlatih lagi! Jangan terlambat lagi!" Zhong Hui segera membalik badannya dan meninggalkan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun menggeleng kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahunya melihat kelakuan Zhong Hui. Lu Xun melihat jamnya dan segera menaiki tangga. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi saat itu karena tepat 1 jam lagi, pintu sekolah akan dikunci. Tiba-tiba Lu Xun mendengar suara musik. Lantunan musik itu adalah lantunan karya Prokofiev. Lu Xun mengikuti asal musik itu. Musik itu membawanya ke arah sebuah ruang kelas. Lu Xun melirik ke dalamnya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berlatih seorang diri di dalam kelas. Lu Xun terkesima dan tidak bergerak. Gerakan Cao Pi memang jauh dari sempurna, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Cao Pi. Tanpa disadari, musik sudah selesai.

" Lu Xun...?" Cao Pi memandang ke arahnya.

" Ah..." Lu Xun baru tersadar, " Ya... kau tadi memanggilku...?"

" Oh ya, " Cao Pi segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, " Ini!"

Lu Xun meraih ponsel tersebut, " Terima kasih, Cao Pi! Bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau ponselku tertinggal..."

" Kenapa kau buru-buru berangkat sebelum aku bangun?"

" Maaf, tadi pagi aku harus segera pulang sebab aku harus membukakan pintu cafe untuk Master Lu Meng, pemilik cafe tempat aku tinggal..."

Cao Pi duduk di atas meja sambil menyeka keringatnya, " Cafe?"

" Ya... aku tinggal dan bekerja sambilan di cafe tersebut... Master Lu Meng sangat baik karena ia mau mengizinkanku tinggal di cafenya..."

" ... "

" Oh ya, tadi kamu berlatih adegan Romeo bertemu dan berdansa dengan Juliet?" tanya Lu Xun yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Wow, dari mana kamu tahu?"

" Lagu yang tadi menjadi background... itu adalah lagu  _Dance of the Knights_... adegan yang menunjukan keanggunan keluarga Capulet, keelokan Juliet, dan adegan di mana Juliet bertemu dengan Romeo..."

Cao Pi tersenyum sambil menegak minuman dari botol di tangannya, " Ya, kau benar... Kamu banyak tahu rupanya..."

" Kebetulan aku berasal dari klub teater dan juga dulu aku sering menonton drama bersama dengan kakekku... Aku juga dulu sempat mendapat didikan teater dari kakekku... Memang beberapa gerakan tadi masih ada yang belum benar, tapi kamu memerankan Romeo dengan sangat baik..."

" Mm...? Gerakan yang belum benar...?" Cao Pi menaruh minumannya di meja.

" Iya... misalnya pada saat gerakan ini..." Lu Xun memperagakan gerakan tariannya, " Kamu seharusnya memperluas langkah kakimu sehingga bisa berputar dengan lebih mudah..."

Cao Pi meniru yang diajarkan Lu Xun, " Begini...?"

" Bukan...," Lu Xun memegang tangan Cao Pi dan membimbing Cao Pi untuk gerakan demi gerakan, hingga suatu saat Cao Pi berhenti.

" Ada apa...?" Tiba-tiba Lu Xun merasakan tangan Cao Pi memeluknya, " Cao Pi...?"

Cao Pi berbisik di telinga Lu Xun, " Kamu membuatku teringat akan perempuan yang kutemui pada suatu pesta... Ia sangat menarik dan tarianya sangat indah... aku yang tak bisa menari akhirnya jadi bisa menari dengan baik di depan orang banyak... sayang, sebelum aku tahu namanya, ia menghilang dari hadapanku... Pada saat menarikan adegan tadi... aku teringat akan dirinya... Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..."

" Lepaskan!" Lu Xun mendorong Cao Pi sekuat tenaga. Cao Pi malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di depannya. Lu Xun yang heran mendatanginya dan memegang dahinya, " Cao Pi...? Kamu demam!"

Tiba-tiba lampu di kelas padam. Nampaknya sekolah akan segera dikunci. Lu Xun segera menggendong Cao Pi di bahunya dan berlari keluar dari sekolah sambil membawa tasnya dan tas Cao Pi. Lu Xun mencoba mencari ponsel Cao Pi di tasnya, namun tidak menemukannya.

Lu Xun memandang ke arah sepedanya, " Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengantarkannya ke rumahnya..."

 


	6. Caramel Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Xun membawa Cao Pi yang demam untuk segera pulang. Sesampainya di rumah Cao Pi, Lu Xun kembali menemukan keanehan yang kelihatannya berhubungan dengan misteri kematian ayahnya...

Hari sudah malam, bulan juga sudah muncul menyambut gelapnya malam. Dengan diterangi cahaya dari lampu dan dan cahaya bintang, Lu Xun mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Untuk mempersingkat jalan, Lu Xun melewati jalan kecil dan cukup berlumpur. Lu Xun tidak memperdulikan sepatu dan celananya jadi berlumuran dengan lumpur, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah untuk segera sampai di rumah Cao Pi. Setelah mengayuh sepedanya selama 45 menit akhirnya Lu Xun sampai di rumah Cao Pi.

Lu Xun yang bermandi keringat segera memencet bel di gerbang depan rumah Cao Pi. Tak lama Guan Yinping dengan seragam pelayannya keluar membukakan pintu.

" Tuan Cao Pi? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Guan Yinping panik melihat Cao Pi.

" Yinping, tolong panggilkan Tuan Sima Yi dan pelayan lainnya untuk merawat Cao Pi... tiba-tiba Cao Pi pingsan di sekolah..." Lu Xun menjawab dengan nafasnya yang masih tersendat-sendat.

Yinping menundukan badannya, " Maaf, tapi Tuan Cao Cao membawa Tuan Sima Yi dan para pelayan untuk membantunya mempersiapkan acara besar. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan tuan Xiahou Yuan saja..."

" Wah.." Lu Xun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, " Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan kepada Xiahou Yuan agar segera memanggil dokter, aku akan membantu membawa Cao Pi ke kamarnya, setelah itu tolong bawakan sebaskom air dingin dan pakaian ganti untuknya..."

" Baik!" Yinping segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar Cao Pi, Lu Xun segera membaringkan Cao Pi di ranjangnya. Yinping segera membawakan sebaskom air dingin dengan kompres serta pakaian ganti menyerahkannya kepada Lu Xun.

" Piyama ini adalah pakaian ganti untuk Cao Pi dan...," Yinping menyerahkan pakaian sebuah kemeja putih lengan pendek, sebuah rompi tanpa lengan, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, " Tuan Lu Xun juga silakan berganti pakaian dengan baju ini... Maaf, aku hanya bisa meminjamkan seragam pelayan ini karena aku tidak berani meminjamkan pakaian Tuan Cao Pi tanpa izinnya..."

" Ah, maaf jadi merepotkan... Aku tidak perlu berganti pakaian juga tidak apa-apa... aku juga akan segera pulang kok setelah dokter datang nanti..."

Yinping tersenyum kepada Lu Xun, " Jika saya boleh menyarankan, sebaiknya Tuan Lu Xun mengganti pakaian Tuan daripada nanti Tuan sakit... Selain itu, pakaian dan sepatu Tuan Lu Xun juga penuh dengan lumpur, jadi sebaiknya segera dibersihkan supaya tidak membekas nantinya..."

Lu Xun memandang Cao Pi yang terbaring sakit, " Iya sih... kelihatannya ia demam karena kemarin ia tidur dengan tetap memakai kemejanya yang basah... Maaf jadi merepotkan..."

Yinping tersenyum, " Tidak masalah... oh ya...," Yinping menundukan kepalanya dengan pipi merona, " Maaf, bolehkah aku minta Tuan Lu Xun untuk menggantikan juga pakaian Cao Pi...?"

" Ah, baiklah..." Lu Xun menangguk.

" Terima kasih!" Yinping menundukan badannya, " Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian, maaf sudah merepotkan Tuan Lu Xun..."

Lu Xun tersenyum kepada perempuan manis di depannya, " Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu..."

" Kalau begitu saya mohon diri..., " Yinping menundukan badannya kembali dan meninggalkan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun melepaskan pakaiannya dan mencoba pakaian yang diberikan Yinping. Secara ajaib pakaian itu ukurannya pas di badannya. Lu Xun melihat sosoknya dengan seragam pelayan di cermin dan tersenyum. Pasti pemilik pakaian itu sebelumnya memiliki tinggi badan dan ukuran badan yang sama dengan dirinya, bahkan sampai ukuran sepatunya. Lu Xun mengambil piyama Cao Pi dari kasur dan duduk di samping Cao Pi. Dengan handuk kecil yang dibawakan Yinping, Lu Xun menyeka wajah Cao Pi yang penuh dengan keringat. Setelah itu, Lu Xun melepaskan kancing kemeja Cao Pi untuk mengelap badannya. Lu Xun terkagum kagum akan otot tubuh Cao Pi yang terbentuk dari latihan kerasnya. Kulitnya yang putih dan mengkilap karena keringat membuat Lu Xun terpana menatapnya.

" Lu Xun...?" suara Cao Pi menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang Lu Xun. " Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan...?

Wajah Lu Xun segera memerah. Lu Xun segera mundur menjauh dari Cao Pi, " Maaf, saya hanya membantu mengganti pakaian..." Lu Xun segera menyodorkan piyama di tangannya, " Silakan Anda mengganti pakaian ini..."

" Ah..." Cao Pi meraih piyama itu dengan bingung dan memakainya, " Kenapa aku di sini...? Dan pakaian itu..."

" Tadi Anda pingsan setelah berlatih, jadi saya membawa Anda pulang menggunakan sepeda... kemudian saya mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian ini karena pakaian saya basah oleh lumpur... ," Lu Xun memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dan Lu Xun segera membukakan pintu. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang pria tua berpakaian putih panjang berambut putih dengan kacamata aneh di wajahnya. Xiahou Yuan berada di samping pria itu dengan wajah panik.

" Nama saya Zuo Ci. Hamba adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Cao ..." kata pria tua itu.

" Ah, maaf... silakan masuk..."

Zuo Ci segera memeriksa Cao Pi. Sementara dokter itu memeriksa Cao Pi dengan peralatan yang dibawanya, Lu Xun berbicara dengan Xiahou Yuan di depan kamar.

" Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Cao Pi?" tanya Yuan.

" Ia sudah sadar... kelihatannya hanya flu biasa..." Lu Xun tersenyum.

Yuan menghembuskan nafas lega, " Syukurlah... hamba mohon pamit dulu, jika ada perlu nanti silakan hubungi hamba di bawah..."

" Terima kasih sudah memanggilkan dokter..." Lu Xun tersenyum.

Yuan kembali tersenyum, " Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada Tuan yang dengan susah payah membawa tuan Cao Pi ke sini..." Yuan mengamati Lu Xun, " Pakaian itu nampak pas di Tuan Lu Xun... Kau membuatku teringat akan seseorang yang pernah bekerja di sini dulu..."

" He..?" Lu Xun nampak bingung.

" Ya, dulu Tuan Cao Cao memiliki seorang kepercayaan yang sedikit mirip dengan Tuan Lu Xun..."

" Wah... apa dia masih bekerja di sini sekarang?" tanya Lu Xun.

Yuan menggeleng kepalanya, " Tidak... aku tidak tahu pasti masalahnya, yang jelas suatu hari ia berhenti bekerja... kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, saat itu Tuan Cao Pi masih kecil... dan saya masih baru bekerja, jadi tidak terlalu banyak tahu juga..."

" ..." Lu Xun teringat akan foto yang ada di perpustakaan kemarin. " Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama orang itu?"

Belum sempat Yuan menjawab, Zuo Ci memotong pembicaraan mereka, " Maaf, Yuan, ini resep vitamin untuk Tuan Cao Pi. Tuan Cao Pi tidak apa-apa, hanya flu biasa saja. Saya sudah menyuntiknya supaya ia cepat sembuh. Selanjutnya ia hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan banyak makan makanan bergizi..."

" Baik, akan segera kubeli obatnya. Aku juga akan segera mengantar Anda, Dokter Zuo Ci dan sekalian pulang..." Yuan memandang Lu Xun, " Maaf, saya pamit dulu... Besok pagi saya akan kembali..."

Lu Xun tersenyum, " Hati-hati di jalan..." Lu Xun sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak mendapat info tentang orang yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. Yang jelas, dari foto yang kemarin ada di perpustakaan dan pengakuan dari Xiahou Yuan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tiba-tiba Lu Xun mencium aroma gosong dari dapur. Lu Xun segera mengikutinya dan sesuai dugaannya, Yinping sedang panik dengan masakannya. Lu Xun segera berlari mematikan kompor di depan Yinping dan membuka jendela supaya asap gosongnya bisa keluar. Dapur yang tadinya berwarna serba putih kini menjadi lebih berwarna karena ulah Yinping.

" Maafkan aku..." kata Yinping. " Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak... Biasanya Tuan Cao Pi sudah makan di luar... dan juga koki keluarga ini sedang dibawa oleh Tuan Cao Cao... jadi..."

Lu Xun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pasrah, " Baik, biarkan aku yang membuatkan makanan untuk Cao Pi... Kira-kira makanan apa yang disukai oleh Cao Pi...?"

Yinping segera membuang masakannya yang gagal dan membersihkan meja di dekatnya yang berantakan. " Mmm... apa ya... aku hanya tahu ia sangat menyukai teh... Maaf aku sudah menghabiskan beras yang tersisa sehingga kita tak bisa membuat bubur..."

Lu Xun mengangguk sambil melihat ke lemari es berwarna biru cerulean di depannya. Kulkas itu sangat besar, bahkan memiliki mesin pendingin khusus. Dapur Cao Pi benar-benar memiliki fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup. Saat membuka kulkas tersebut, tidak banyak makanan yang tersisa di dalamnya. Mungkin pesta yang diadakan Cao Cao menguras isi kulkas itu. " Cao Pi sedang sakit, sehingga sebaiknya aku buatkan makanan yang ringan... Mungkin makanan manis bisa lebih diterima... Apakah Cao Pi membenci makanan manis?"

Yinping berpikir sebentar, " Kurasa tidak..."

" Kalau begitu dari bahan yang ada di lemari es, mungkin kita bisa membuat puding cinnamon apel... puding memiliki rasa yang ringan sehingga dapat diterima orang yang sedang sakit, sementara cinamon bagus untuk masuk angin... dan apel memiliki vitamin supaya ia cepat sehat. Caramel memiliki aroma yang menggiurkan sehingga kurasa makanan ini cocok untuk Cao Pi... bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Waow... Tuan benar-benar tahu banyak mengenai makanan... Tuan benar-benar hebat..."

Lu Xun tersipu, " Kau terlalu memuji... kebetulan aku bekerja di cafe sehingga aku sering membantu master Lu Meng memasak..." Lu Xun tiba-tiba ingat kalau ia belum mengabarkan apa-apa kepada Master Lu Meng. Ia segera melihat ponselnya dan menemukan bahwa baterenya sudah habis. " Celaka... Master Lu Meng pasti khawatir... dan pekerjaannya menjadi berat karena aku tidak pulang..."

" Jika tidak keberatan, apa Tuan mau menggunakan menggunakan ponsel saya?" Yinping menyerahkan ponsel dari kantongnya.

" Terima kasih... Dan seperti yang kubilang kemarin, hentikan cara bicara formal ini..." Lu Xun segera menekan nomor telepon cafe dan menunggu hingga tersambung. Namun berapa kali dicoba tidak juga diangkat.

" Mungkinkah Master sedang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mengangkat telepon?" tanya Yinping.

Lu Xun menaruh ponsel di tangannya, " Kau benar... kalau begitu aku akan mengiriminya pesan supaya ia tidak khawatir... Maaf membuat menunggu sebentar..."

" Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yinping.

" Mmm... selama aku mengirim pesan tolong siapkan beberapa bahan yang sudah kucatat ini..." Lu Xun menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Yinping sambil mengetik pesan.

" Baiklah..." Yinping segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Yinping membantu Lu Xun memasak. " Oh ya... jika tidak merepotkan, bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menyerahkan makanan ini kepada Tuan Cao Pi?"

" Tidak masalah..." Lu Xun mengangguk, " Memangnya kenapa?"

" Sebab..." Yinping menarik nafas panjang, " Ia tidak akan mau makan walaupun sudah kusiapkan... Bukan karena makanan buatanku buruk, bahkan oleh koki sekalipun. Jika ia sudah fokus mengerjakan sesuatu, ia tidak akan mau mendengar yang lainnya..." Yinping memandang Lu Xun ," Tapi sejak kau adalah teman akrabnya, kurasa ia mau mendengarmu..."

" Sebenarnya dibilang akrab juga belum sih, tapi aku akan mencobanya... Ia sedang sakit, sehingga ia harus makan supaya cepat pulih..."

Yinping tersenyum, " Iya... semoga kau bisa membuatnya makan... Silakan panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Maaf aku telah banyak merepotkamu..."

* * *

Saat Lu Xun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Cao Pi sambil membawa nampan berisi masakannya, Lu Xun melihat Cao Pi sedang membaca buku naskah bertuliskan Romeo dan Juliet. Lu Xun segera menaruh nampannya dan mendatangi Cao Pi, " Cao Pi, kukira Anda sudah tidur..."

Mata Cao Pi masih belum lepas dari bacaannya, " Kemarin aku tidak sempat membaca naskah sama sekali, jadi hari ini aku harus bisa menghafalkan naskah ini..."

" Tapi... mengapa tidak besok saja... Dengan keadaan sakit seperti sekarang pasti akan menyulitkan Anda dalam belajar..."

" Besok aku harus menghadiri rapat OSIS sampai sore, dan setelah itu aku harus kembali berlatih bersama dengan anak lainnya. Setelah itu saat malam aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan Sima Yi dan ayah... Jadwalku penuh, aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk belajar..."

" Wow..." Lu Xun menarik nafas panjang," Jadwal Anda benar-benar padat... Padahal Anda sudah disibukan dengan kegiatan OSIS dan juga pekerjaan dari ayah Anda, tapi Anda masih juga mengambil peran utama dalam drama kali ini... Anda benar-benar ambisius, seperti kata anak-anak di sekolah, tidak heran jika begitu banyak orang yang mengagumi Anda... "

" ... " Cao Pi membalik lembaran naskahnya, " Apa boleh buat... Aku harus menjadi seperti ini jika aku masih ingin tetap bertahan dalam rumah ini... "

" Maksudmu?"

" Ayah memiliki banyak istri, dan aku adalah anak dari salah satu istrinya... Setelah kematian ibu, aku harus berjuang keras dengan menunjukan prestasiku kepada ayah, agar tetap bisa bertahan sebagai ahli waris ayah... Jika prestasiku menurun, aku bisa dengan mudah disingkirkan oleh ibu tiri dan saudara-saudara tiriku sebab sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa melindungiku... Yah, walau aku juga tidak menganggap mereka bagian dari keluarga juga sih..."

Lu Xun terdiam, " Anda benar... perebutan kekuasaan dan harta memang sangat mengerikan..." Lu Xun berjalan dan berhenti di dekat kasur Cao Pi sambil memegang sepiring puding di tangannya, "Aku mengerti perasaan itu... Keluargaku juga hancur sejak kematian kakekku... Setelah beliau meninggal, semua saudara ayah langsung saling memperebutkan harta warisan... Semuanya saling menghancurkan, bahkan akhirnya aku pun dibuang dengan mudah, karena ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal... Makanya kini aku bekerja di cafe untuk tetap bertahan hidup..."

Mendengar hal itu, Cao Pi akhirnya menatap Lu Xun, " Kau...?"

" Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mengasihani seperti itu..." Lu Xun terseyum, " Walau tidak tinggal lagi di rumah mewah dan hidup dari kemewahan lagi, aku justru menemukan kebahagiaan dalam kebebasan ini... Selain itu, aku juga jadi belajar betapa berharganya hidup ini sejak aku jatuh terpuruk..." Lu Xun menyerahkan piring yang dipegangnya kepada Cao Pi, " Mungkin ini hanyalah bagian kecil, namun ini akan membantumu dalam mencapai apa yang Anda inginkan... Hargailah kesehatan Anda juga karena ini salah satu dinding pertahanan yang Anda miliki..."

Cao Pi tersenyum sambil meraih piring dari tangan Lu Xun, " Aku suka pemikiranmu..." Cao Pi memakan sesendok puding di depannya, " Makanan ini..."

Lu Xun tersenyum puas melihat wajah Cao Pi yang terlihat menyukai masakannya, " Itu adalah puding karamel apel dengan sedikit cinnamon. Cinnamon sangat baik untuk mengobati masuk angin, sementara apel membantumu meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh..."

" Dan rasa manis ini?"

" Itu rasa manis dari caramel... yang itu sebenarnya adalah rasa kesukaan saya..." Lu Xun tersenyum.

" Enak sekali... aku juga menyukai rasa manis ini..." Cao Pi terus melahap makanannya.

Lu Xun tersenyum senang, " Syukurlah jika Anda menyukainya..."

" Kau yang membuat makanan ini?" tanya Cao Pi.

Lu Xun mengangguk.

" Enak sekali..." Cao Pi menaruh sendoknya di piringnya yang sudah kosong.

Lu Xun segera mengambil piring kosong dari tangan Cao Pi dan menyerahkan secangkir teh madu hangat ke tangannya, " Silakan minumannya... ini juga akan membantu pemulihan Anda..."

" Lu Xun..." Cao Pi memandang Lu Xun sambil meyeruput minumannya, " Apakah kau tertarik untuk bekerja di sini?"

" Haa...?" Lu Xun cukup kaget mendengarnya dari mulut Cao Pi. Ia sempat mendengar dari teman kelasnya kalau Cao Pi sangat ambisius dalam mengejar prestasinya sehingga tidak banyak memiliki teman yang akrab atau orang yang ia percaya. " Maksud Anda?"

" Bukannya aku hendak menganggapmu sebagai pelayan atau merendahkanmu, tapi... aku rasa dengan kualifikasimu, kau bisa mendapat gaji yang cukup besar di sini. Selain itu, aku juga membutuhkan pelayan pribadi yang bisa aku percaya, dan dari kemarin aku rasa kau cukup memenuhi kriteria yang kubutuhkan..."

" Terima kasih atas tawarannya..." Lu Xun menundukan badannya, " Tawaran Anda akan saya pertimbangkan... "

" Baiklah." Cao Pi mengangguk, " Kamu dapat datang kepadaku jika kau ingin mengambil tawaranku..."

" Terima kasih, Cao Pi..." Lu Xun mengambil tasnya, " Kelihatannya aku harus segera pulang..." Lu Xun melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat bahwa di luar sedang hujan deras. Lu Xun berjalan mendekati jendela, " Ah... hujan lagi... padahal aku mau pulang..." Sambil sedikit menggerutu Lu Xun menempelkan tangannya ke kaca jendela. Saat menengadah tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor kucing putih di atas jendela itu. Kucing putih bermata biru safir dengan pita biru di lehernya itu nampak sangat ketakutan. " Kucing itu..."

" Lucifer?" Cao Pi segera berlari dan membuka jendela. " LUCIFER!"

Kucing itu mengengok ke arah Cao Pi dan menangis ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Cao Pi segera melompat dari daun jendela ke batang pohon terdekat dan memanjatnya.

" CAO PI!" Lu Xun berteriak kaget, " Berhati-hatilah, anginnya sedang kencang!"

Setelah melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya, akhirnya Cao Pi dapat meraih kucing putih itu. Kucing itu segera melompat ke arah Cao Pi dan Cao Pi segera memeluknya. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari tiap dahan dan akhirnya saat sampai di dahan dekat jendela, Cao Pi segera menyerahkan kucingnya ke tangan Lu Xun. Lu Xun menangkap kucing itu dan menaruhnya di lantai kamar. Lu Xun segera mengulurkan tangannya kembali untuk menarik Cao Pi. Sayang pada saat Cao Pi hendak meraih tangannya tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang sehingga Cao Pi kehilangan keseimbannya. Lu Xun berusaha meraih tangan Cao Pi, namun usahanya sia-sia sehingga Cao Pi pun terjatuh. " CAO PI!" Lu Xun segera menutup jendela supaya kucing itu tidak keluar lagi dari kamar. Lu Xun berlari turun dan keluar dari rumah.

" CAO PI!" Lu Xun berteriak sambil berjalan menyelusuri taman. Taman itu penuh dengan pohon besar dikelilingi oleh semak dengan bunga mawar sebagai pagarnya. Mungkin rasanya seperti di taman Wonderland, dan karena banyaknya pohon membuat Lu Xun cukup kebingungan. Di tengah remang-remang lampu taman Lu Xun mencari keberadaan Cao Pi.

" Lu Xun..." sayup sayup terdengar suara Cao Pi.

Lu Xun segera mengikuti arah suara tersebut dan mendapati Cao Pi duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Pakaian dan rambutnya basah oleh air hujan. " Cao Pi! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

" Ya..." jawab Cao Pi. " Tadi aku sempat berpegang pada dahan dulu sehingga lukaku tidak terlalu parah... Tapi kaki kananku terasa sakit jika digerakan."

Lu Xun segera menundukan badannya dan memeriksa kaki Cao Pi. " Kelihatannya sih tidak terluka atau patah tulang... Semoga hanya keseleo saja dan bukan patah tulang... Biarkan aku membantumu berjalan, Anda sedang flu, tidak boleh lama-lama di bawah hujan begini..."

Cao Pi mengangguk dan menaruh lengannya di bahu Lu Xun. Lu Xun membimbingnya ke dalam rumah sambil membopongnya. Sesampainya di dalam, ia meminta Yiping membawakan perban dan kompres, serta pakaian ganti untuk Cao Pi. Saat sampai di kamar, Lu Xun segera membaringkan Cao Pi di tempat tidurnya dan melihat keadaan kakinya. " Kelihatannya sih ini hanyalah keseleo, jadi saya akan mengkrompes dan membalutnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi sebaiknya Anda memeriksakannya ke dokter besok untuk memastikannya..."

" Baik..."

" Maafkan aku..." Lu Xun mengkompres kaki Cao Pi yang agak bengkak dengan kompres dingin dengan ramuan herbal dan arak, " Seharusnya aku tadi meraih tangan Tuan... Tidak... seharusnya aku yang tadi memanjat pohon untuk meraih kucing Tuan..."

" Sudahlah, bukan salahmu... aku sendiri yang tadi bertindak sesuai keinginanku sendiri."

Lu Xun manatap Cao Pi, " Ya... Anda kembali bertindak seenaknya seperti waktu di pesta dansa itu... Tiba-tiba Anda melompat untuk menyelamatkan kucing ini lagi..."

Cao Pi terdiam, " Darimana kau tahu kejadian itu? Pada saat itu hanya ada aku dan gadis itu..."

Lu Xun tersadar jika ia keceplosan, " Maksudku... em..." Lu Xun segera menyelesaikan balutannya sehingga bisa segera kabur, namun Cao Pi segera meraih tangan Lu Xun sehingga Lu Xun tak bisa kabur. " Aku... em... aku..." tak disangka Lucifer ada di belakangnya sehingga Lu Xun terpeleset kucing itu dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Cao Pi. Cao Pi yang kakinya sedang sakit ikut terseret dan jatuh tepat di atas Lu Xun. Saat Lu Xun tersadar, ia baru sadar bahwa bibir hangat Cao Pi menempel di bibirnya. Lu Xun segera mendorong Cao Pi dari atas tubuhnya. Cao Pi pun mengerang kesakitan.

" Ah, maaf... aku tak bermaksud... " Lu Xun mendekati Cao Pi yang mengerang sambil memegang kakinya. Wajah Lu Xun sangat merah, dan ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

Cao Pi memandang bibir Lu Xun sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri, " Rasa karamel..."

" Eh...?" Lu Xun baru ingat kalau saat memasak tadi ia sempat memakan permen karamel yang ada di dapur. Wajah Lu Xun semakin merah. " Maaf saya mengambilnya tanpa izin Anda..."

" Manis..." jawabnya.

Lu Xun tidak paham maksudnya, tapi ia tetap membantu Cao Pi berdiri. Lu Xun berusaha menghindari tatapan Cao Pi. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan kecerobohannya.

" Lu Xun, bisa bantu aku ke kamar kecil? Dengan keadaan sekarang, sulit bagiku untuk berjalan sendiri..."

" Baiklah..." jawab Lu Xun.

" Menginaplah malam ini di sini, sulit bagiku untuk meminta bantuan kepada siapa-siapa dengan keadaan seperti ini... Jika ada kamu, aku akan merasa lebih tenang..."

Lu Xun menarik nafas panjang. " Baikah... lagipula demammu juga belum sembuh, saya agak ragu untuk meninggalkan Anda bersama dengan Yinping yang masih harus banyak belajar..."

Cao Pi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lu Xun. " Aku tertarik kepadamu... Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menjadi pelayan pribadiku..."

Wajah Lu Xun kembali memerah. Ia tidak menjawab apapun karena pikirannya masih kacau dengan ciuman yang tidak sengaja dilakukannya tadi. Ini adalah ciuman keduanya, dan lagi-lagi kali ini direbut oleh Cao Pi, walaupun kali ini karena kesalahannya sendiri. Perasaan dalam hati Lu Xun benar-benar berantakan dan sulit dijelaskan.

 


	7. The Unwelcome Party

2 minggu menjelang hari festival drama. Sudah seminggu Lu Xun terus berlatih hingga sore bersama Zhong Hui untuk persiapan festival untuk pelatihan khusus bagian koreografi. Sepulangnya dari latihan, ia masih harus membantu di Swallow Tail Cafe hingga malam. Belum lagi ia juga harus belajar setelah bekerja untuk mempertahankan nilainya sebagai anak yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Belakangan ini Lu Xun merasa sangat kelelahan dengan rutinitas yang dihadapinya.

Sore itu, Lu Xun berlatih kembali dengan Zhong Hui. Berlatih bersama Zhong Hui selama seminggu membuat gerakan Zhong Hui dan penjiwaan Zhong Hui dalam perannya menjadi semakin baik. Zhou Yu, selaku sutradara, sangat puas dengan kemajuan pesat dari performa Zhong Hui karena kini drama bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Zhou Yu juga sangat puas dengan performa Lu Xun yang mampu memerankan Cinderella dengan sangat baik. Bagi Zhou Yu, Lu Xun mempunyai daya tarik panggung. Selain mampu melakukan improfisasi dengan cepat bila pemain lain melakukan kesalahan saat berlatih, gerakan dan intonasi bicaranya juga sangat bagus, bahkan Zhou Yu merasa bahwa walaupun hanya menggantikan Shang Xiang dalam berlatih, Lu Xun sangat cocok dalam memerankan Cinderella dalam drama buatannya. Namun semua itu ia simpan di dalam hati karena ia merasa tidak enak merepotkan Lu Xun yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan tambahannya dan pelajarannya.

Tanpa disadari waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Hari sudah sore sehingga anak-anak segera membereskan peralatannya dan pulang.

" Tidak kusangka kalian bisa maju sebaik ini hanya dalam seminggu... Aku benar-benar puas dengan performa kalian!" Zhou Yu mendatangi Zhong Hui dan Lu Xun yang sedang membereskan peralatannya.

" Sejak awal juga performaku bagus..." Zhong Hui menjawab dengan sombongnya.

Jiang Wei menepuk punggung Zhong Hui, " Berapa hari ini Zhong Hui sering datang ke tempatku setiap malam. Jadi setiap aku selesai mengajar Liu Chan, kami selalu berlatih bersama dalam membaca dialog. Syukurlah dengan berlatih bersama bisa membantumu dalam mendalami peranmu..." Jiang Wei tersenyum kepada Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui menarik lengan Jiang Wei, " Hey, hey, jangan diceritakan dong!"

" Hei, mengapa harus malu, bagiku tekad dan performamu sangat baik..." Jiang Wei memegang bahu Zhong Hui, " Aku bangga sebagai temanmu. Semoga di pertunjukan nanti kamu juga bisa berperan sebaik ini."

" Bo... bodoh!" Zhong Hui mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jiang Wei.

Lu Xun tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Mungkin alasan Zhong Hui tidak bersahabat dengannya adalah karena Jiang Wei dekat dengan dirinya. Menurut pengamatannya, Jiang Wei adalah satu-satunya anak di kelas yang dekat dengan Zhong Hui. Mungkin kedekatan mereka karena mereka sama-sama mempunyai hobi membaca buku-buku sastra kuno. Jiang Wei juga tipe orang yang perhatian pada teman-teman sekelas sehingga ia mau mendekati Zhong Hui yang terkenal sombong dan tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tidak heran jika Zhong Hui mau membuka hatinya kepada Jiang Wei. Lu Xun sendiri juga sudah mencoba untuk bisa menjadi teman Zhong Hui, namun entah kenapa Zhong Hui lebih menganggapnya sebagai saingan, baik dalam nilai sekolah maupun saat ia dekat dengan Jiang Wei.

" Oh ya, nampaknya aku harus segera pulang, ada pekerjaan yang harus segera kukerjakan!" Lu Xun menarik tasnya.

" Tidak biasanya kamu bekerja secepat ini, apakah cafenya buka lebih cepat hari ini?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Hari ini Master Lu Meng memberiku jatah cuti. Keluarga Sun memintaku untuk membantu menyiapkan makanan dalam pestanya."

" Keluarga Sun...? Bukankah kamu adalah anak angkat keluarga Sun? Kenapa bukannya mengundang, mereka malah menyuruhmu menyiapkan makanan?" tanya Jiang Wei kaget.

" Tuan Sun Jian sedang bertugas di luar negeri... Lagipula aku tidak keberatan kok, aku sendiri sejak awal memang bukan anak keluarga itu..." Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Tapi..." Jiang Wei menarik tangan Lu Xun dan menatap Lu Xun, " Kamu yakin kamu bisa mengambil pekerjaan itu? Untuk bekerja di tempat keluarga angkatmu, tapi sebagai pelayan, apakah kamu kuat? Selain itu, beberapa hari ini kamu sering tidak fokus di kelas, bahkan aku melihatmu beberapa kali tertidur di kelas. Daripada mengambil cuti untuk bekerja, lebih baik kamu gunakan cutimu untuk beristirahat... Oh, bagaimana jika kugantikan pekerjaanmu?"

Lu Xun tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, " Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sendiri sedang membutuhkan uang tambahan untuk membeli beberapa yang kuinginkan... lagipula urusan keluarga Sun ini adalah tanggung jawabku, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir..."

Jiang Wei hanya bisa menatap Lu Xun" Lu Xun, beritahu aku jika kamu membutuhkan bantuan... Kita sahabat, bukan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, aku pasti akan membantumu... "

Lu Xun mengangguk dan menatap Jiang Wei, " Iya, aku mengerti... Terima kasih, Jiang Wei... Oh ya, maaf tapi nampaknya aku harus berpisah dengan kalian sekarang. Aku harus segera mengembalikan buku ini sebelum perpusatakaan tutup..."

" Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!" Jiang Wei melambaikan tangannya kepada Lu Xun.

Zhong Hui mendekati Jiang Wei, " Memangnya Lu Xun adalah bagian dari keluarga Sun? Ia tidak terlihat kaya seperti Sun Shang Xiang..."

" Zhong Hui, ada hal yang memang Lu Xun tidak ingin orang lain ketahui. Namun karena kamu adalah temanku, aku akan menceritakannya... tapi jangan ceritakan kepada siapapun, oke? Ayah dan ibu Lu Xun sudah meninggal dan sejak saat itu ia diadopsi oleh Sun Jian..."

" Lu Xun sudah tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu...?" tanya Zhong Hui.

Jiang Wei mengangguk, " Memang, keluarga Sun sudah mengangkatnya, namun ada sedikit masalah dalam keluarga mereka... Lu Xun sering disakiti dan bahkan dituduh oleh kakak tirinya, sehingga akhirnya Lu Xun memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri seperti sekarang..."

" ... " Zhong Hui terdiam.

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Ia mencoba untuk selalu nampak kuat, namun aku merasa ia terkadang membutuhkan orang untuk bersandar... aku harap suatu hari kamu juga bisa menjadi temannya, Zhong Hui..."

Zhong Hui terdiam sejenak, " Baiklah, aku akan mencoba... Nanti sore aku boleh berlatih denganmu lagi...?"

" Dengan senang hati." Jawab Jiang Wei.

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam sehingga Lu Xun mempercepat langkahnya. Buku yang ada di tangannya sudah terlambat 2 minggu sehingga Lu Xun yakin denda yang harus dibayarnya pastinya sudah sangat tinggi. Sebenarnya ia sudah selesai membaca buku tersebut sejak seminggu yang lalu, namun belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk sehingga selalu lupa dalam membawa buku tersebut.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Lu Xun cukup bersyukur karena pintu perpustakaan belum terkunci. Saat ia masuk ke dalam, ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di bagian penerima tamu. Lu Xun menelusuri perpustakaan untuk mencari penjaga perpustakaan sehingga ia dapat segera mengembalikan bukunya. Lu Xun menelusuri rak-rak buku yang sangat tinggi. Lu Xun dapat melihat bahwa buku-buku itu tersusun dengan rapi dan semuanya diurutkan berdasarkan abjad. Buku-buku tersebut juga bersih dan tidak berdebu. Cai Wenji, si penjaga perpustakaan, adalah perempuan yang sangat mencintai buku. Setiap sore ia selalu mengelap buku-buku di perpustakaan dan menyusun setiap buku sesuai urutannya.

Langkah Lu Xun berhenti saat ia mendengar suara orang sedang bercakap-cakap. Lu Xun melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua dengan kepang dan hiasan bunga biru di rambutnya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di pinggir meja panjang tepat di sebelah jendela besar. Dari jendela tersebut Lu Xun dapat melihat pohon besar lapangan sekolah. Perempuan berambut cokelat itu sedang mengelap buku di tangannya, sementara pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Lu Xun melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Pemuda itu adalah Cao Pi, pria yang tidak sengaja menciumnya seminggu yang lalu. Sekalipun hal itu terjadi dengan tidak disengaja, namun Lu Xun masih belum bisa menghapus hal tersebut dari pikirannya. Sejak kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah berinteraksi lagi dengan Cao Pi. Sementara Lu Xun sibuk dengan drama setiap pulang sekolah, malamnya ia juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan rumah sehingga ia menolak untuk mengantar pesanan untuk sementara waktu.

" Aku sedih mendengar kabar ini... aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata peranmu sebagai Romeo diambil oleh Sun Quan..." kata perempuan itu sambil mengelap bukunya.

Lu Xun kaget mendengar bahwa peran Cao Pi sebagai Romeo diambil oleh Sun Quan. " APA? Peranmu diambil oleh Sun Quan?" Lu Xun tidak sadar berteriak.

" Lu Xun...?" Pemuda itu dan perempuan itu menengok ke arah Lu Xun. Pemuda itu adalah Cao Pi, sementara di depannya adalah Cai Wenji, si wakil ketua OSIS yang juga merupakan penjaga perpustakaan.

Lu Xun baru sadar kalau ia ketahuan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. " Maaf, aku hanya berniat untuk mengembalikan buku ini dan membayar dendanya..."

" Baiklah..." Cai Wenji tersenyum sambil mendatangi Lu Xun.

" Tunggu, mengenai penggantian peran Romeo itu... Bagaimana bisa? Cao Pi berjuang sangat keras dalam berlatih, bahkan ia pulang lebih malam daripada murid lainnya, tapi kenapa...?"

" Sun Quan memang sudah mengincar peran ini sejak dulu..." jawab Cao Pi tanpa memandang muka Lu Xun, " Tidak heran ia memanfaatkan keadaan kakiku yang keseleo ini sebagai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan peran utama ini... "

" Tapi... Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan yang lainnya, mungkin mereka akan mendengar... Tidak masuk akal jika peranmu digantikan hanya karena kamu tidak bisa berlatih di adegan menari saja."

" Sudahlah, Lu Xun!" Cao Pi berdiri, mendorong kursinya. " Aku tidak butuh rasa simpatimu." Cao Pi meninggalkan Cai Wenji dan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun mengejar Cao Pi, " Cao Pi...? Mengapa kamu marah?"

Cao Pi membalik badannya dan menarik kerah Lu Xun, " Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh rasa simpatimu. Fokus saja sana pada peranmu sebagai Cinderella!" Cao Pi melepas kerah Lu Xun dan meninggalkan Lu Xun yang terdiam.

Cai Wenji menepuk punggung Lu Xun, " Cao Pi mengatakan hal itu bukan karena ia memusuhimu kok... Kamu tahu sendiri sifat Cao Pi, bukan?"

" Maksudmu...?"

" Cao Pi adalah orang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Saat perannya diambil oleh orang yang sangat dibencinya, harga dirinya menjadi sangat terluka."

" Tapi aku ingin membela Cao Pi... Apakah hal itu juga melukai harga dirinya?"

Cai Wenji menatap Lu Xun, " Cao Pi ingin melindungimu, Lu Xun... Sun Quan adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan... Jika kamu membela Cao Pi, mungkin saja Sun Quan akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu, dan Cao Pi tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu..."

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Ya... aku tahu benar sifat Sun Quan..."

" Kamu tahu...?"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, " Tidak... lupakan apa yang baru kuucapkan". Lu Xun tidak mau orang lain tahu bahwa ia sangat tahu sifat dari Sun Quan yang sangat ambisisius untuk memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan. Lu Xun sendiri tersingkir dari rumah keluarga Sun yang mengadopsinya karena Sun Quan.

Cai Wenji tertawa kecil, " Cao Pi pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu kepadaku. Rupanya kamu pernah membantunya dalam berlatih menari, dan Cao Pi terlihat sangat bahagia saat ia menceritakannya kepadaku. Kelihatannya terkadang ia juga memperhatikanmu saat berlatih di sore hari, makanya ia tahu kalau kamu memerankan Cinderella..."

" Cao Pi memperhatikan latihanku...?"

" Tetaplah berteman dengannya... Aku rasa kamu pasti bisa menghiburnya." Cai Wenji melihat ke jam dinding, " Ah, sebentar lagi sekolah akan ditutup, aku akan segera mengurus buku yang kamu kembalikan!"

" AHHH! Aku terlambat!" Lu Xun baru teringat akan pekerjaannya, " Maaf, aku harus segera pergi!" Lu Xun segera berlari meninggalkan Cai Wenji.

* * *

Bulan bersinar menyinari langit yang biru cobalt malam itu. Lu Xun memandang bulan dari tepi jendela besar di rumah keluarga Sun. Dinding yang merah dengan aksen tiang putih di ruangan terlihat cocok dengan menara macaroon berwarna pastel yang baru saja ia tata dan beberapa porsi puding caramel andalannya. Lu Xun cukup puas melihat hasil karyanya dalam menyiapkan makanan dan menghias ruangan pesta tersebut dengan buket bunga mawar berwarna merah menyala. Lu Xun juga sudah membersihkan lampu gantung besar di tengah ruangan itu kemarin, sehingga lampu di tengah ruangan terlihat sangat berkilau di atas tangga kembar melingkar yang saling berhadapan di ujung ruangan itu.

Pesta dihadiri oleh orang-orang berjas rapi dan gaun yang indah. Lu Xun tidak merasa heran karena yang hadir dalam pesta keluarga Sun selalu pengusaha-pengusaha kaya. Lu Xun juga sempat melihat teman-teman sekolahnya, seperti Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao, Sun Ce dan Da Qiao, Sun Quan bersama dengan Lian Shi, bahkan ia juga melihat Liu Chan dan Xing Cai. Lu Xun berusaha menghindari mereka karena ia malu untuk berpapasan dengan teman sekolahnya saat ia sedang memakai pakaian pelayan.

Saat mengumpulkan gelas kosong dari para tamu, tanpa sengaja Lu Xun mendengar pembicaraan dari orang-orang di sana.

" Kudengar perusahaan keluarga Cao menurun sejak dipegang oleh anaknya, yaitu Cao Pi..."

" Yah, namanya juga mendapatkan jabatan dari ayahnya, pasti ia tidak serius dalam mengurus pekerjaannya..."

" Kudengar peran utama dalam dramanya juga dicabut karena ia tidak serius dalam berlatih... kasihan ya Cao Cao mempunyai anak seperti dia..."

Lu Xun tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan dari para pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah ke tengah 3 orang itu. " Mengapa kalian bisa berpendapat seperti itu? Cao Pi masih muda sehingga tidak heran jika ia masih banyak belajar dari kegagalannya. Cao Pi sendiri berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk mampu mengejar prestasi ayahnya, kalian tidak berhak menilainya jika kalian tidak melihat langsung usahanya!"

3 orang itu memandang Lu Xun dengan heran.

" Siapa kamu? Kamu orang bayaran Cao Pi ya, jadinya kamu membela dia mati-matian?" tanya pemuda itu.

" Wah, mukamu juga cantik... berapa banyak Cao Pi membayarmu? Aku bisa membayar kamu lebih supaya kamu bekeja di tempatku." kata pemuda lainnya sambil menarik dagu Lu Xun.

Lu Xun menarik badannya dari pemuda itu, " Lepaskan aku! Aku adalah teman Cao Pi, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang membicarakan buruk tentang Cao Pi!"

" Ada ribut apa ini?" tiba-tiba pemuda berambut coklat panjang sebahu masuk ke tengah mereka. Pemuda itu adalah Sun Quan, kakak angkat Lu Xun yang pernah mengusir Lu Xun.

" Pelayanmu berani macam-macam, Tuan Sun Quan! Ia pasti orang bayaran Cao Pi yang dibayar untuk mengacaukan pesta ini! Tadi dia mati-matian membela Cao Pi, padahal jelas-jelas Cao Pi memiliki prestasi yang buruk!" kata pemuda itu.

" Tapi Cao Pi..." Lu Xun mencoba membela diri. Belum sempat Lu Xun menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Sun Quan sudah menyiram Lu Xun dengan minuman di tangannya.

Sun Quan menarik kerah Lu Xun dan menatap Lu Xun dengan geram, " Berani-beraninya kamu membela Cao Pi! Setelah mengacaukan keluarga kami, kamu sekarang ingin berkhianat dari keluarga kami ya?"

" Tidak, aku hanya mengklarifikasi pembicaraan mereka..." jawab Lu Xun.

Sun Quan mendorong Lu Xun dengan keras ke lantai, " Diam! Sejak awal memang aku sudah tidak suka kamu hadir dalam pesta ini. Sun Ce saja yang memaksaku karena ia ingin makan puding karamel buatanmu. Sekarang juga, tinggalkan tempat ini!"

" Beginikah sikap keluarga Sun yang terhormat kepada pelayannya?" tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri di tengah Sun Quan dan Lu Xun sambil menggendong kucing putih di tangannya.

" Cao Pi...?" Lu Xun terpana memandang Cao Pi yang berdiri gagah di depannya.

" Padahal kusangka keluarga Sun yang terhormat mampu bersikap profesional dalam setiap keadaan, tapi ternyata hanya kepada pelayan saja sikapnya emosi seperti ini... sayang sekali..." lanjut Cao Pi.

Sun Quan mengeram, " Apa maksudmu mempengaruhi Lu Xun menjadi mata-matamu? Untuk menjatuhkan keluarga kami lebih jauh?"

Cao Pi tertawa keras, " Lucu sekali... Tanpa harus mengirim mata-mata juga aku yakin aku bisa menang darimu..."

Sun Quan gantian tertawa, " Kamu bisa menang dariku? Baru saja kamu menyebabkan kerugian besar di perusahaanmu, dan juga peran utamamu baru saja dicabut."

Cao Pi tersenyum, " Memang... makanya aku cukup menghormati prestasi keluarga Sun... tapi melihat sikapmu tadi, nampaknya penilaianku terlalu tinggi..."

Wajah Sun Quan menjadi merah karena geram dan karena malu. Ia malu karena memperlihatkan sikap penuh emosinya di depan banyak orang. Para tamu masih melihatnya dengan terdiam.

Cao Pi melirik ke arah Lu Xun, " Aku mempekerjakan pemuda lusuh seperti dia?... kalau mencari mata-mata, aku akan mencari orang yang kelihatan lebih pandai dan lebih profesional daripada pemuda lusuh ini... masa pelayan seperti ini..." Cao Pi membalik badannya, melewati Lu Xun, dan berjalan meninggalkan kekacauan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berjubah merah berbicara menggunakan mike." Maaf karena kekacauan tadi. Silakan kalian nikmati makanan yang tersedia di meja..." Pemuda itu memberi aba-aba kepada orkestra di pinggir ruangan. " Acara dansa telah dimulai, jika bersedia saya ingin mengajak Saudara sekalian untuk ikut menari di tengah ruangan ini..."

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat suasana pesta kembali menghangat. Pemuda itu adalah butler dari keluarga Sun, Zhou Tai. Walaupun sehari-hari ia jarang berbicara, namun tindakannya selalu tepat. Buktinya, tindakannya barusan dapat mengembalikan kecerian dalam pesta.

Lu Xun segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang basah dan lusuh. Tindakan Sun Quan tadi sungguh membuat perasaannya sedih. Padahal tadinya ia bersedia membantu keluarga Sun untuk menghilangkan kesenjangan di antara mereka, namun ternyata malah berakhir seperti ini. Selain itu, kata-kata Cao Pi barusan juga membuatnya merasa semakin sedih. Ia tidak menyangka Cao Pi tega merendahkannya seperti itu. Saat hendak mengganti pakaiannya, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam menabraknya.

" Maaf, aku tidak melihat..." Lu Xun terpana melihat perempuan di depannya, " Yinping...? Bukannya kamu..."

Yinping segera menutup mulut Lu Xun, " Kecilkan suaramu... Aku tidak ingin Tuan Cao Pi tahu kalau aku ada di pesta ini..."

" Tapi... bukankah seharusnya kamu sedang bekerja di tempat Cao Pi hari ini?" Lu Xun berbisik.

" Tidak... hari ini aku sedang dalam misi penting... tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakan kepadamu mengenai hal ini... tapi aku tidak ingin mencelakakan Tuan Cao Pi kok, tenang saja..."

" Jadi tujuanmu ke sini apa?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Aku sedang mencari seseorang..." Guan Yinping melihat ke sekelilingnya, " Ah, itu dia! Maaf, aku pergi dulu!" Guan Yinping segera berlari ke tengah kerumunan.

" Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei mendatangi Lu Xun dengan terengah-engah dan jas hijau tua yang agak berantakan. Kelihatannya ia baru saja berlarian.

" Jiang Wei! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" Lu Xun memberikan segelas minuman kepada Jiang Wei.

" Aku... sedang menemani tuan Liu Chan..." Jiang Wei mengambil nafas, " Oh ya, apakah kamu melihat gadis berambut panjang dengan gaun  _one-piece_  pendek berwarna hijau?"

" Maksudmu Guan Yinping?" tanya Lu Xun heran.

Jiang Wei kaget saat melihat reaksi Lu Xun, " Kamu kenal dia?"

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali... Ia gadis yang ramah dan menyenangkan ya..."

Wajah Jiang Wei memerah, " Rupanya namanya Guan Yinping..."

Lu Xun tersenyum melihat reaksi Jiang Wei, " Jangan-jangan kamu menyukainya ya?"

Wajah Jiang Wei semakin memerah. " Ya... tapi selama ini aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengenalnya... Apa kamu bisa membantuku untuk mengenalnya?"

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Baik, kapan-kapan jika bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya."

Jiang Wei tersenyum lega, " Ngomong-ngomong kenapa keadaanmu berantakan seperti ini?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas dan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, " Tadi aku bertengkar dengan Sun Quan, bukan masalah besar kok... Sebaiknya aku ganti pakaian dulu supaya tidak mengganggu tamu lainnya dengan tampilan ini..."

Jiang Wei memeluk Lu Xun, " Kamu kuat ya... Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum jika kamu sedang sedih..."

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di wajah Lu Xun, " Maaf..."

Jiang Wei menepuk punggung Lu Xun," Ayo kutemani kamu ke ruang ganti... Kalau menangis di sini bisa-bisa menjadi pusat perhatian..."

Lu Xun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang pesta bersama dengan Jiang Wei.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena perlakuan dari Sun Quan sebelumnya, Lu Xun akhirnya kembali ke kaamrnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat hendak mengganti pakaian, ia menemukan suatu rahasia besar yang selama ini tersembunyi di kediamannya...

Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei berjalan menyelusuri lorong ruangan yang panjang. Lain dengan rumah keluarga Cao yang serba berwarna biru, rumah keluarga Sun didominasi oleh warna merah dan hiasan berbentuk dan bermotif harimau. Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei menaiki tangga berputar panjang yang berada di bagian belakang rumah. Jiang Wei merasa cukup takut untuk berjalan di tangga tersebut karena anak tangganya sangat kecil, penerangan ruangan yang minim, dan beberapa kali Jiang Wei melihat tikus dan laba-laba di tangga tersebut.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa, Jiang Wei?" tanya Lu Xun sambil melihat ke arah Jiang Wei di belakangnya.

Jiang Wei menggeleng kepalanya, " Tempat ini sedikit gelap ya... kamarmu masih jauh?"

" Maaf ya jadi membuatmu menemaniku... Kamarku tidak jauh lagi sih, apa kamu masih kuat memanjat?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Tidak, bukan masalah itu sih... Tapi kamu dulu hidup di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Jiang Wei.

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Sejak Sun Jian bekerja dinas di luar kota, Sun Quan menuduhku telah mencuri pusaka miliknya... Dan sejak itu, ia menyuruhku untuk tinggal di kamar ini sampai pusaka tersebut ditemukan..."

" Maksudmu pusaka tersebut hilang, dan kamu disalahkan karena kehilangan pusaka tersebut?"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak., " Pada saat itu memang aku sedang berada di rumah sendirian, sehingga tidak heran Sun Quan menyalahkanku... Sudahlah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi..." Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka pintu kayu kamarnya di ujung anak tangga.

Kamar Lu Xun sangat sederhana, dengan tembok putih lusuh dan beberapa tiang kayu di bagian atap dan di sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu lebih besar daripada kamarnya di cafe Swallow Tail, namun kamar ini penuh dengan kotak kardus dan beberapa benda bekas yang berdebu. Lu Xun menjelaskan bahwa dulunya kamar itu adalah gudang, namun dijadikan kamar untuknya. Di pojok kanan ruangan terdapat sebuah kasur dengan sebuah bantal besar dan sehelai selimut tipis berwarna merah, warna kesukaan Lu Xun. Di pojok kiri terdapat sebuah lemari besar dengan banyak kardus di atasnya. Sebuah cermin besar berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Lu Xun. Cermin itu sangat besar, seukuran dengan ukuran tubuh Lu Xun. Di sebelah kiri kasur tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela yang sangat besar. Dari jendela tersebut dapat terlihat dengan jelas rumah Cao Pi yang megah. Dari jendela itu juga bisa terlihat kebun bunga plum yang sedang berkembang dengan indah di bawahnya. Kebun itu cukup besar dan cukup terawat.

Lu Xun menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mempersilakan Jiang Wei masuk. Kamar tersebut sudah berdebu karena sudah lama tidak digunakan. Jiang Wei duduk di atas kasur Lu Xun, sementara Lu Xun membuka jendela dan duduk di tepian jendela sambil melihat ke luar. Rumah Cao Pi nampak sangat cantik di bawah bulan yang sedang bercahaya dengan indahnya.

" Maaf ya kamar ini berdebu, soalnya sudah lama tidak kugunakan..." kata Lu Xun.

" Tidak masalah sih... Wah, rumah di sana nampak sangat megah ya..." kata Jiang Wei sambil menengok ke jendela.

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Ya... itu adalah rumah keluarga Cao... Seminggu yang lalu aku sempat merawat Cao Pi yang sakit di sana... Sejak saat itu, aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi sahabatnya karena aku kasihan melihatnya yang berjuang sendirian..." Lu Xun menundukan kepalanya, "Tapi sejak kejadian tadi... Mungkin memang benar... orang miskin seperti aku tidak pantas berteman dengannya yang kaya..."

" Boleh aku tahu kejadiannya seperti apa?" tanya Jiang Wei.

Lu Xun menceritakan kejadian saat ia membela Cao Pi, dipermalukan oleh Sun Quan, dan akhirnya sampai akhirnya Cao Pi yang tidak mengakuinya sebagai temannya.

" Wah... ternyata kejadiannya begitu... tidak heran kamu merasa sedih..." Jiang Wei memegang tangan Lu Xun, " Namun, aku yakin Cao Pi berlaku seperti itu dengan alasan yang kuat... Jika kamu mempercayainya sebagai teman, kamu harus mempercayainya sampai akhir..."

Lu Xun memandang Jiang Wei. Ia mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi sore dan perkataan dari Cai Wenji.

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Aku merasa Cao Pi sangat memperhatikanmu kok. Berapa hari ini terkadang aku sering melihat dia mengintip latihanmu bersama dengan Zhong Hui... Oh ya, aku baru ingat... minggu lalu, saat rapat bersama dengan Cao Pi dan ia sempat bertanya mengenai dirimu... Ketika ia tahu bahwa kamu adalah anak angkat keluarga Sun, ia hanya terdiam. Walau ia hanya terdiam, tapi aku dapat melihat kekecewaan pada wajahnya..."

" Cao Pi...? bertanya tentang diriku?"

" Mungkinkah aku berbohong kepadamu..." Jiang Wei tertawa.

Lu Xun melihat ke arah rumah Cao Pi kembali, " Jadi ia menjauhiku sejak tahu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga Sun... Andai saja hubungan keluarga Sun dan keluarga Cao tidak buruk..."

" Boleh aku tahu, apakah hubungan antara keluarga Cao dan keluarga Sun seburuk itu? Apa kamu tahu mengapa hubungan antara mereka begitu buruk?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Aku kurang tahu karena Tuan Sun Jian, ayah Sun Quan, juga tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setiap aku bertanya hal itu, pasti ia terlihat sedih... Selain itu, Sun Quan sering mengatakan bahwa keluarganya hancur karena keluargaku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya karena ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal..." jawab Lu Xun.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Jiang Wei bergetar. Nampaknya Jiang Wei mendapat telepon dari Liu Chan dan Liu Chan memintanya untuk kembali ke pesta.

" Maaf, Lu Xun, nampaknya aku harus segera kembali..." kata Jiang Wei.

" Tapi... aku masih belum mengganti pakaianku... apa kamu keberatan untuk kembali ke pesta tanpa kutemani...?" tanya Lu Xun.

Jiang Wei mengangguk, " Tidak masalah sih, hanya menuruni tangga dan berjalan menelusuri lorong bukan?"

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Benar..."

" Oh ya, Lu Xun, mengenai gadis berpakaian hijau itu..."

" Guan Yinping maksudmu?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Guan...? Jadi dia dari keluarga Guan yang bekerja di bagian kepolisian itu..." Jiang Wei bergumam.

" Keluarga kepolisian?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Kamu tidak tahu? Guan Yu adalah kepala kepolisian yang terkenal banyak menangkap kriminal. Ia sangat populer dan terkenal di kalangan ibu-ibu daerah sini. Sementara anak-anaknya, yakni Guan Ping dan Guan Xing, juga terkenal karena sering membantu ayahnya dalam menangkap kriminal... Mereka cukup populer di sekolah..."

" Tunggu, mungkin Guan Yinping bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, atau mungkin kebetulan namanya saja yang sama... Guan Yinping yang kukenal bekerja sebagai pelayan di keluarga Cao. Bagaimana mungkin keluarga dari keluarga terpandang seperti mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan..." Lu Xun tertawa.

Jiang Wei mengangkat bahunya, " Setahuku Guan Xing masih mempunyai adik perempuan yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan tenaga supernya. Tapi... Mungkin kata-katamu benar juga sih... kapan-kapan akan aku tanyakan kepada Guan Xing jika kita bertemu. Maaf, Liu Chan kembali memanggilku... nampaknya aku harus segera kembali ke pesta..."

" Hati-hati, Jiang Wei..." kata Lu Xun sambil melambaikan tangan. Lu Xun segera membuka lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian ganti. Karena terburu-buru, Lu Xun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak kardus yang terletak di atas lemarinya. Kardus itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala Lu Xun. Lu Xun terjatuh dan batuk-batuk karena debu dari kardus tersebut. Setelah pakaiannya kotor karena disiram oleh Sun Quan, kini pakaiannya penuh dengan debu. Betapa sialnya Lu Xun hari itu.

Lu Xun melihat kotak yang baru saja jatuh di atas kepalanya. Kardus itu sudah sedikit terbuka dan sebuah foto berwarna hitam putih keluar dari kardus itu. Foto itu terlihat sudah robek setengahnya. Lu Xun memungut foto tersebut dan melihatnya. Di foto tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum bangga sambil merangkul bahu pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang merangkul tersebut terlihat mirip dengan Cao Pi. Cao Pi? Bagaimana mungkin foto Cao Pi bisa berada di rumah keluarga Sun yang memiliki hubungan buruk dengan keluarga Cao? Sementara, pemuda di sebelah Cao Pi tersebut wajahnya sudah robek setengah. Lu Xun merasa wajah di foto tersebut terlihat familiar baginya. Ah, foto tersebut mirip dengan dirinya. Lu Xun merasa tidak pernah berfoto dengan Cao Pi, namun mengapa foto mereka berdua bisa ada di gudang keluarga Sun? Tunggu, dari usia foto dan dari tipe pakaian yang digunakan oleh kedua pemuda dalam foto tersebut, nampaknya mustahil jika ia dan Cao Pi bisa berfoto bersama pada zaman itu. Mungkinkah pemuda dalam foto tersebut adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda dalam foto yang ia temukan di tempat Cao Pi? Mungkinkah pemuda mirip Cao Pi dalam foto itu memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Cao Pi? Lu Xun masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. Mungkinkah ia bisa menemukan kebenaran mengenai pemuda tersebut di rumah Cao Pi? Tapi, mustahil baginya untuk masuk ke keluarga Cao karena Cao Pi sudah mengetahui latar belakangnya, serta kelakuan Cao Pi tadi kepadanya... mustahil ia bisa mendekat kembali dengan Cao Pi...

Lu Xun membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah wig panjang cokelat yang dikepang, sebuah gaun berwarna merah maroon berbahan beludru. Jahitan pada gaun itu tidak terlalu rapi, mungkin dibuat manual untuk acara drama sekolah, pikir Lu Xun. Di atas gaun tersebut terdapat sebuah foto berwarna hitam putih. Di foto itu nampak pemuda mirip Cao Pi itu sedang bercanda dengan menarik wig panjang berkepang dari kepala pemuda mirip Lu Xun. Gaun yang digunakan pemuda mirip dirinya itu mirip dengan gaun di kardus tersebut. Gaun itu panjang mengembang dengan belahan di bagian tepat di bawah dada, seperti layaknya gaun zaman Renaissance. Lengan dari gaun itu juga panjang, dengan gelembung besar di masing-masing lengan baju. Lu Xun membalik foto hitam putih tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tulisan:

" _With ... before the Romeo & Juliet performance, 19xx"_

Beberapa kata telah terhapus sehingga Lu Xun tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan pada foto tersebut. Mungkinkah Cao Pi adalah sahabat sekolah dari orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan dirinya itu di masa muda? Dari pose di foto robek sebelumnya dan foto dengan kostum drama di tangannya. Lu Xun kembali melihat foto robek yang dilihat sebelumnya. Terlihat tangan di bahu pemuda yang mirip dengan dirinya. Lu Xun penasaran dengan orang di sebelah pemuda mirip dirinya, yang wajahnya tidak bisa terlihat karena dirobek.

Lu Xun mencoba pakaian di kardus itu dan ternyata ukurannya pas di badannya. Lu Xun tiba-tiba teringat dengan pakaian yang pernah dipinjamnya di rumah Cao Pi sebelumnya, yang ukurannya pas di tubuhnya. Keyakinan bahwa pemuda yang mirip dengan dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Sun dan keluarga Cao semakin besar. Lu Xun mencoba wig panjang itu di kepalanya, dan melihat ke cermin. Lu Xun tertawa melihat penampilannya. Ia terlihat cantik dengan kostum itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu sehingga ia mengenakan pakaian perempuan seperti ini, tapi nampaknya ia mendapat peran Juliet dalam drama sekolahnya. Lu Xun menyelipkan foto yang ia temukan ke kantong celananya.

Saat sedang tertawa geli melihat tampilannya di kaca, Lu Xun tiba-tiba mendengar suara batuk dari luar jendela. Lu Xun ingat bahwa di luar jendelanya langsung menghadap ke taman. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang di taman, sementara pesta dansa sedang berlangsung? Lu Xun menengok keluar. Tepat di bawah jendela Lu Xun adalah taman besar berumput hijau dengan beberapa pohon bunga plum yang kokoh serta bunga putih yang merambat baik di hiasan taman maupun di pagarnya. Di tengah taman tersebut terdapat sebuah kolam kecil dihiasi bunga teratai berkembang dengan indahnya. Di dekat kolam tersebut terdapat jalan setapak yang berakhir di sebuah gerbang dengan tiang putih yang dihiasi dengan rambatan bunga putih. Lu Xun mendengar suara batuk lagi dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari seorang pemuda sedang menunduk sambil batuk di bawah pohon dekat jendelanya.

" Tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya Lu Xun.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Lu Xun di jendela lantai 2. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah Cao Pi.

" Cao Pi?" tanpa sadar Lu Xun berteriak, " Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Cao Pi memandang Lu Xun dengan heran. " Kau.. mengenalku...?"

" Aku..."Lu Xun baru sadar kalau ia sedang menggunakan kostum dan wig Juliet. Ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena Cao Pi tidak mengenalnya, " Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kita pernah bertemu dalam pesta dansa sebelumnya bukan?"

Cao Pi menatap Lu Xun cukup lama, " Kamu... gadis yang waktu itu...?" Cao Pi menatap Lu Xun dengan setengah tidak percaya, namun Lu Xun dapat melihat senyum di wajah Cao Pi, " Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu... aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan dirimu lagi..."

" Pesta dansa sudah dimulai, mengapa Tuan malah berada di taman?"

Cao Pi mendekat ke arah jendela sambil menunduk, "Aku baru saja menyakiti seseorang... dan aku merasa tidak bisa menikmati pesta sama sekali..."

"..." Lu Xun terdiam. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Cao Pi seperti belati yang menusuk perasaannya. " Apakah karena kamu sangat membenci orang tersebut membuatmu tidak bisa menikmati pesta ini?"

" Aku... sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya... Ia adalah temanku... Namun keluargaku dan keluarganya memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik. Sementara, ia adalah anak angkat yang berada dalam tekanan saudaranya... Jika saudara tirinya tahu bahwa aku berteman dengannya, bisa-bisa ia dianggap pengkhianat oleh saudaranya dan bisa-bisa saudaranya akan semakin menindasnya... Tapi, aku menyesal karena telah menyakitinya... kini aku kehilangan orang yang bisa aku percaya..." Cao Pi menunduk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. " Padahal kupikir aku bisa memiliki teman yang bisa kupercaya, tapi ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi..."

Lu Xun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Cao Pi. Benar kata Cai Wenji dan kata Jiang Wei, seharusnya ia percaya kepada Cao Pi. Cao Pi bukanlah orang ambisius yang kejam seperti Sun Quan, namun Cao Pi memiliki hati yang baik. Hanya saja banyak orang yang salah dalam mengenal Cao Pi, termasuk dirinya.

" Maaf sudah membuatmu mendengar cerita yang membosankan..."

" Tidak!" teriak Lu Xun. Cao Pi pun menengok, " Aku yakin temanmu tidak membencimu, karena ia percaya kepadamu! Tidak peduli kamu berasal dari keluarga manapun, selama kalian saling mempercayai satu sama lain, tidak ada hal yang akan menghalangi persahabatan kalian berdua! Bukan nama keluargamu yang menentukan nasibmu, tapi kamulah yang menentukan arah jalanmu!"

Cao Pi terdiam " Kamu benar... Tidak kusangka kamu bisa kembali menghiburku hari ini..." Cao Pi menatap Lu Xun dengan tersenyum. "Oh ya... Mengapa kau ada di lantai 2 sana? Bukankah pesta dansa hanya berada di lantai 1 lobby saja?"

" Aaaahh... itu..." Lu Xun segera membalik dirinya, " Aku baru ingat ada urusan."

" Tunggu!" teriak Cao Pi, " Sebelum pergi, berikan namamu kepadaku, sehingga aku bisa mencarimu..."

Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya, " Maaf... aku tidak bisa memberitahukan namaku..."

" Mengapa?" tanya Cao Pi.

" Apakah pentingnya sebuah nama... Lebih baik kamu tidak mengenal namaku... Jika kau mengetahui diriku, kau pasti akan menjauhiku..." Lu Xun mundur dan hendak menutup jendelanya.

" TUNGGU!" Teriak Cao Pi, " Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan nama ataupun identitasmu, tapi kumohon... jangan menghilang lagi... karena... aku... Aku mencintaimu!"

Kata-kata Cao Pi terdengar seperti petir di telinga Lu Xun. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang mendengar pernyataan cinta Cao Pi kepadanya. Bukan... bukan kepada dirinya, tapi kepada sosok penyamarannya. Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Cao Pi, namun mengapa kata-katanya bisa membuat hatinya berdebar. Lu Xun memegang wajahnya yang panas dan merah. Mungkinkah... ia jatuh cinta kepada Cao Pi?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentangan jam 12 malam. Lu Xun kaget karena ternyata ia sudah terlalu lama kabur dari pesta. Sun Quan bisa sangat marah jika tahu bahwa ia tidak membereskan pesta hingga selesai. Lu Xun segera melepaskan wig dan gaun di badannya, kemudian menaruhnya di dalam kardus. Lu Xun menatap gaun Juliet di depannya. Karena gaun itu, ia bisa melihat senyum Cao Pi. Karena gaun itu, ia mampu mendengar suara hati Cao Pi... dan karena gaun itu, Cao Pi menyatakan cintanya kepadanya... Andai saja Cao Pi bisa seperti itu kepadanya tanpa gaun itu... Dentangan jam 12 sudah berakhir menandakan pesta telah selesai. Lu Xun menutup kardus di depannya dan keluar dari kamar menuju lobi pesta untuk membereskan peralatan pesta. Pesta telah selesai dan Lu Xun harus kembali ke kenyataan kembali. Namun satu kebahagiaan kecil yang tetap bersarang di hatinya. Pernyataan cinta Cao Pi kepadanya... Lu Xun akan terus menyimpan kebahagiaan tersebut di dalam hatinya.

 


	9. Romeo from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Xun tidak sengaja berkunjung ke teater yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya. Di sana tiba-tiba Sima Shi, aktor andalan teater itu mengajaknya untuk beradu peran dengannya di panggung...

Matahari sudah tinggi pagi itu. Cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar Lu Xun dan suara kicauan burung membuat Lu Xun mau tak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah beberapa hari ia harus pulang malam karena latihan drama di kelasnya. Kemarin ia juga harus pulang pagi karena membereskan pesta di kediaman Sun Quan. Lu Xun merasa lega karena akhirnya ia mempunyai hari untuk istirahat.

Lu Xun membuka jendela dan menikati angin yang berhembus ke kamarnya. Di hari yang cerah seperti itu, ia merasa ingin menikmati  _weekend_ -nya dengan santai sambil membaca buku. Lu Xun melihat ke arah mejanya yang dipenuhi buku-buku. Nampaknya buku yang ada di mejanya sudah ia baca. Selagi libur dari pekerjaan dan sekolah, sudah saatnya untuk memperbaharui koleksi buku bacaannya. Sambil memasak roti panggang dan telur mata sapi, serta memanaskan air untuk menyeduh teh lemon, Lu Xun menyetel lagu  _Yesterday_  dari _The Beatles_  yang sering diputar oleh Master Lu Meng. Master Lu Meng sangat sering menyetel lagu-lagu dari  _The Beatles_  di cafenya. Kata warga sekitar, dulu Master Lu Meng tergabung dalam anggota band dengan genre  _rock_  dengan lagu dari  _The Beatles_  yang paling sering dimainkannya. Dulu band mereka cukup terkenal di masanya, tetapi karena banyak sebab, akhirnya band itu bubar. Master Lu Meng tidak pernah mau membahas masalah itu. Mungkin masalah itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat, pikir Lu Xun. Walau sudah lama bubar, terkadang Lu Xun masih sering melihat Master Lu Meng bersenandung atau bersiul saat memasak, bahkan terkadang bergaya seakan ia sedang memainkan alat musik. Lu Xun maklum akan hal itu, pasti ia sangat merindukan masa-masa kejayaan  _band_ -nya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menyantap sarapannya, Lu Xun segera mempersiapkan sepedanya untuk ke toko buku. Dengan kaos berwarna putih yang dirangkap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan hijau tua, celana jeans berwarna cokelat, dan sepatu kulit kesayangannya berwarna cokelat muda, serta tidak lupa dengan earphone kesayangannya yang berwarna putih menempel di telinganya, Lu Xun mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat.

Setelah memarkir sepedanya, Lu Xun berjalan menelusuri daerah pertokoan. Di hari akhir minggu seperti itu, daerah pertokoan cukup padat dengan pasangan muda dan juga keluarga kecil. Lu Xun mempercepat langkahnya sebab ia agak malas melihat pasangan-pasangan muda di sekitarnya. Selesai menghampiri toko buku, Lu Xun merasa sangat puas dengan buku-buku yang didapatnya, yakni buku memasak, buku novel misteri, dan beberapa buku sastra klasik kesukaannya. Tanpa disangka hujan turun dengan derasnya sehingga Lu Xun harus berteduh karena ia tidak membawa payung.

Tak disangka hujan ternyata turun cukup lama. Lu Xun merasa agak menyesal karena ia lupa untuk membawa payung. Karena bosan berteduh, Lu Xun menengok ke gedung di belakangannya. Rupanya gedung tersebut adalah gedung teater yang sangat terkenal di kotanya. Tidak mengherankan bentuk gedung itu nampak sangat elegan. Dengan lantai marmer yang dilapisi karpet biru prusia, dinding dilapisi marmer garnet, dan karangan bunga yang sangat besar dan indah, membuat Lu Xun cukup terpana dengan keindahan interior dari gedung tersebut.

Hari itu gedung sedang menayangkan drama Romeo dan Juliet. Di posternya terpasang foto seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berambut hitam, sedang menggunakan gaun Juliet berwarna biru keunguan. Gadis itu nampak sangat sexy dan dewasa dengan dandanan dan tatanan rambutnya yang bergelombang, sangat berbeda dengan image Juliet yang ia lihat dalam foto yang ia temukan di tempat Sun Quan. Ingin rasanya ia menonton drama tersebut, namun saat melihat harga tiket masuknya, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

" LU XUN!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang memanggilnya. Lu Xun menengok dan melihat sesosok pria berambut cokelat sebahu berantakan dengan mengenakan kostum bangsawan kuno menghampirinya. Wajah pria itu nampak ramah dengan senyumnya yang menawan. " Kamu Lu Xun, bukan?"

Lu Xun memandang pria tersebut dengan heran, " Maaf, Anda siapa?"

" Kamu lupa denganku? Aku Sima Zhao, kelas kita bersebelahan!" jawab pria itu.

Lu Xun mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia memang jarang berinteraksi dengan anak dari kelas lain. Waktu istirahatnya biasa ia pakai untuk tidur siang atau membaca buku di perpustakaan.

" Sedang apa kamu di sini? Apa kamu mau menonton pertunjukan?" tanya Sima Zhao.

" Mmm... sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu hujan reda sih. Pertunjukan ini nampaknya menarik, tapi nampaknya aku tidak mampu membeli tiketnya..." jawab Lu Xun dengan wajah agak kecewa.

" Oh, kalau begitu bantu aku ya?" Sima Zhao segera memegang tangan Lu Xun dan menariknya ke lorong hall tanpa basa basi.

" He?" tanya Lu Xun heran. " Membantu apa?"

" Aku membutuhkan dirimu untuk menggantikan peran Juliet untuk  _scene_  2. Adegannya hanya menari saja kok, aku yakin kamu bisa!" jawab Sima Zhao dengan santai.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lu Xun makin heran karena ia ditarik masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruang itu memiliki banyak kostum yang digantung, sekitar ada 10 rak besar yang digantungi kostum berwarna warni. Di dekat dinding di kanannya terdapat beberapa meja dengan kaca di depannya. Beberapa artis sedang nampak sedang didandani dan di antaranya, terlihat gadis yang terdapat di poster yang tadi dilihatnya, sedang duduk di meja kaca paling pojok. Nampaknya itu adalah ruang ganti para pemain drama.

" Perempuan itu adalah pemain Juliet dalam drama kami, tapi seseorang mengusilinya dengan menaruh paku payung di sepatu yang dikenakannya. Sekarang ia sedang diobati, tapi nampaknya ia tidak bisa menari pada scene 2 yang sangat penting, yaitu saat Juliet menari dengan Paris dan nantinya bertemu dengan Romeo dan menari bersama." Sima Zhao menggeser-geser kostum yang ada di rak gantung seakan sedang mencari kostum, " Lu Xun, tolong gantikan sebagai Juliet sebentar ya, hanya pada scene 2 saja kok, pada scene 3, ia akan kembali bermain!"

" Tu... tunggu..." Lu Xun agak kesal, " Aku tidak memahami drama ini, aku tidak mau merusak drama kalian!"

Sima Zhao menatap Lu Xun, " Aku yakin kamu bisa! Aku pernah melihatmu berlatih berdansa adegan ini bersama dengan Cao Pi di kelas waktu itu! Kalian nampak sangat mengagumkan waktu itu!"

Wajah Lu Xun mendadak menjadi merah, " Kau... kau melihatnya?"

Sima Zhao tertawa, " Ya, padahal waktu itu hanya latihan saja, tapi kamu nampak sangat memukau waktu itu!" Sima Zhao menatap Lu Xun, " Kumohon, bantulah kami kali ini..."

" Tapi... aku tidak tahu dialog kalian sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku memainkan peran ini?" tanya Lu Xun.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berkostum perancis kuno masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Walau wajah pria tersebut setengahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang, raut wajahnya nampak agak kesal. Pria itu melihat ke arah Sima Zhao, " Apakah sudah kamu temukan orang yang bisa menggantikannya?"

Sima Zhao melambai-lambai ke arah pria tersebut dengan girang sambil menunjuk ke arah Lu Xun, " Sima Shi! Lihat, siapa yang kutemukan!"

Wajah Sima Shi nmelirik sebentar ke arah Lu Xun. Sima Shi tidak mengatakan apapun, kemudian ia mengambil minuman dari meja.

" Ia adalah Sima Shi, kakakku yang akan memerankan Romeo. Sementara aku nanti akan menjadi Paris, pasangan menari Juliet di awal nanti." Kata Sima Zhao sambil memegang sebuah gaun putih berwarna putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Lu Xun.

" Aku menolak! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang drama ini, aku tidak mau merusak drama kalian!"

" Jangan menolak..." tiba-tiba Sima Shi memegang pundak Lu Xun dan menatapnya, " Bukankah muncul di panggung adalah impianmu sejak kecil...? Aku akan membantumu, kamu tak perlu takut..." Sima Shi berjalan melewati Lu Xun dan menepuk bahu Sima Zhao sambil berbicara di sampingnya, " Zhao, tolong segera dandani dia! Aku harus segera maju untuk adegan selanjutnya. Kamu juga segeralah bersiap!"

" Baik, kakak!" jawab Sima Zhao.

" Tu... tunggu!" kata Lu Xun, namun nampaknya tidak seorangpun mendengarnya. Lu Xun merasa sedikit heran saat melihat Sima Shi. Ia merasa wajah Sima Shi familiar di matanya, namun ia tidak ingat di mana ia bertemu dengan Sima Shi. Apakah di sekolah? Tanggapan Sima Shi yang langsung setuju saat tahu bahwa ia menggantikan Juliet juga cukup mengherankan. Mengapa ia bisa langsung setuju, padahal ia tidak pernah mengenalnya. Selain itu ucapanannya barusan... Lu Xun tidak ingat ia pernah mengatakan mimpinya kepada siapapun. Lalu kenapa orang itu bisa mengetahuinya?

Sima Zhao memaksa Lu Xun duduk di meja kaca dan mulai mendandaninya. Dengan agak bingung Lu Xun membuka buku dialog di depannya.

" Jadi... ia yang akan menggantikanku dalam adegan setelah ini...?" tanya gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu adalah gadis di dalam poster. Gadis itu duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sementara beberapa tim medis masih mengobati lukanya.

" Iya, Zhen Ji..." jawab Sima Zhao, " Syukurlah Kak Sima Shi akhirnya setuju dengan dia... Daritadi Sima Shi terus menolak untuk bermain dengan pemain pengganti lainnya."

" Sima Zhao... Mengapa Sima Shi setuju memainkan drama ini denganku?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Entahlah... aku pun cukup heran. Mungkin ia juga kagum saat melihatmu berdansa waktu itu... Aku ingat ia sampai tidak bergerak saat melihatmu berdansa waktu itu..." jawab Sima Zhao.

" Sima Shi... melihatnya juga?" wajah Lu Xun kembali memerah, " Lalu berapa orang lagi yang melihatnya?"

Sima Zhao tertawa keras kali ini, " Santai, jangan panik begitu dong! Hanya aku dan kakak saja kok, tidak ada yang lainnya. Mengapa kamu harus malu, padahal kalian nampak sangat keren waktu itu!"

" Tidak, hanya saja..." Lu Xun menengok ke samping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu, " Tolong jangan ceritakan kepada siapapun... aku hanya tidak ingin ia terlibat masalah lagi..."

Sima Zhao mengangguk, " Baiklah!"

" Aku heran... mengapa Sima Shi memilih anak untuk memerankan peran Juliet ini... Aku tidak pernah melihat dia dalam teater manapun..." kata Zhen Ji.

" Jangan khawatir, ia pernah memerankan peran Cinderella di drama sekolahnya kok. Aku percaya ia mampu membawakan peran ini dengan baik!" jawab Sima Zhao dengan nada meyakinkan.

Zhen Ji hanya tertawa, " Aku tidak percaya... seorang pemain amatir seperti dia akan bisa memerankan peran ini dengan baik. Jika memang ia sehebat itu, seharusnya ia sudah menjadi bintang teater!"

Lu Xun terdiam.

Sima Zhao menepuk punggung Lu Xun, " Tidak usah kau dengarkan dia... aku percaya kamu bisa menggantikannya dalam adegan ini..."

Lu Xun membolak balik buku dialog di tangannya, " Kuharap aku bisa menghafalkan dialog ini secepatnya..."

" Kamu tidak perlu menghafalnya... kamu cukup mengikuti gerakan kami saja..." kata Sima Zhao, " Aku dan kakak akan membimbingmu... kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun, cukup gerakan badanmu sesuai dengan adegan ini saja. Intinya adalah Juliet akan diarahkan untuk menari dengan aku selaku Paris, kemudian Romeo yang menyamar memakai topeng masuk, dan Juliet langsung jatuh cinta. Kemudian Juliet meninggalkan Paris dan berdansa dengan Romeo, tapi di tengah dansa nanti akan datang Tyblat selaku sepupu Juliet, dan ia akan memisahkan kalian. Setelah itu Juliet akan keluar dari panggung. Setelah itu, Tyblat dan Romeo bertengkar, Romeo akan kalah. Juliet akan melihat Romeo dari balkonnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

" Hm... begitu rupanya..."

" Buatlah intepretasi sesuai dengan keinginanmu, kami akan menyesuaikannya..." kata Sima Zhao.

" Tidak bisa begitu!" kata Zhen Ji, " Dialog Romeo dan Juliet memiliki bahasa sastra kelas tinggi, aku tidak setuju dengan pengubahan dialog seenaknya seperti itu!"

" Sudahlah, Zhen Ji..." jawab Sima Zhao santai.

" Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba..." jawab Lu Xun sambil membaca buku dialog.

" Asal jangan mempermalukanku di panggung!" kata Zhen Ji sambil mengipas wajahnya dengan kipas bulu. " Aku tidak kenal siapa dirimu, awas jika kamu menghancurkan drama ini!"

Lu Xun mengangguk, " ..."

Zhen Ji melihat ke kaca dengan kesal, " Aku akan keluar dari teater ini jika reputasiku hancur karena drama ini memalukan!"

" Tenang saja!" Sima Zhao menenangkan Lu Xun, " Aku yakin kamu bisa!"

* * *

Korden dinaikan dan lagu mulai dikumandangkan oleh tim orkestra. Lu Xun yang sudah menggunakan kostum gaun berwarna putih satin, wig berwarna hitam panjang digerai, dengan untian kepang di kanan dan kirinya yang digabung di tengah dengan sebuah pita putih. Ia merasa agak gugup melihat begitu banyak penonton yang menonton di kursi penonton. Dari kostum para penontonnya, nampaknya para penonton adalah orang yang sangat penting. Tidak heran hanya penonton kaya yang bisa menonton pertunjukan itu. Panggung yang terbentang sangat luas, dengan bingkai panggung bermotif dan berwarna emas, serta sofa berbingkai keemasan di bagian depan dan di balkon-balkon di sebelah kanan dan kiri panggung. Bahkan di atas kursi penonton masih terdapat 1 tingkat lagi yang diisi oleh kursi penonton. Mungkin bisa lebih dari 500 orang yang menonton pertunjukan saat itu.

Lu Xun sangat kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. " Kamu takut?"

" Si... Sima Shi...?" Lu Xun menengok ke belakang sambil memegang dadanya, kemudian kembali menengok ke arah panggung " Ya... tentu saja aku gugup... begitu banyak orang yang menonton... dan yang menonton semuanya adalah orang penting... Aku sangat takut... aku akan menghancurkan drama kalian... Apalagi Zhen Ji mengancam kalau aku gagal, ia akan keluar dari teater ini..."

" Jangan takut..." Sima Shi memeluk Lu Xun dari belakang.

Lu Xun sangat kaget sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

" Aku akan melindungimu..." bisik Sima Shi, " Seperti janjiku waktu kita masih kecil..."

" A... Apa maksudmu?" Lu Xun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sima Shi.

Sima Shi memandang Lu Xun dengan wajah agak marah, " Kau tidak ingat?"

Lu Xun melihat Sima Shi dengan heran, " Aku..." Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangannya, " Maaf... aku tidak ingat... Mungkinkah kamu salah orang?"

Sima Shi terdiam dengan wajah yang nampak terpukul. Lu Xun juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Keduanya tediam dalam suasana aneh selama beberapa menit.

Tiba-tiba seorang petugas panggung hadir di tengah mereka. " Maaf mengganggu... sudah saatnya Juliet untuk bersiap masuk panggung..."

Lu Xun segera berlari ke arah petugas itu. Saat melewati Sima Shi yang terdiam, tiba-tiba Sima Shi memegang tangannya dan berbisik, " Jika kamu memang masih bisa mengingat gerakan menari yang kemarin kamu tarikan dengan Cao Pi, kuharap kamu bisa mengingat adegan drama yang dulu sering kita lihat bersama-sama ini..."

Sima Shi membalik badannya dan kembali ke ruangannya.

" Drama yang pernah ditonton...? Tunggu... rasanya sekilas Lu Xun mengingat bahwa ia pernah menonton drama ini, tapi dengan siapa? Dengan kakeknya? Tapi di masa itu kakeknya sudah mengalami gangguan penglihatan, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menonton. Kalau begitu... dengan siapa...? Tarian yang ia lakukan dengan Cao Pi juga... Darimana ia menguasai tarian itu...?" Kepala Lu Xun semakin sakit saat ia mencoba mengingat. Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk mengingat masa kecilnya. Bahkan wajah ayahnya... wajah ibunya... bahkan wajah orang tuanya saja ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya di masa kecil? Dan mengapa ia lupa akan wajah orang tuanya?

" LU XUN!" suara Sima Zhao menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang semakin berantakan. " Ayo kita maju!"

" Ba... baik!" Lu Xun mengikuti Sima Zhao untuk masuk ke panggung.

* * *

Lu Xun masuk ke panggung sambil merangkul tangan Sima Zhao, sesuai dengan instruksi dari Sima Zhao. Untungnya Lu Xun pernah bergabung di klub teater sebelumnya, sehingga walaupun gugup, ia mampu menguasai dirinya di atas panggung. Lagu orkestra mulai berubah dan Sima Zhao memegang pinggang Lu Xun.

" Selanjutnya adalah adegan berdansa denganku. Dalam hal ini kamu hanya perlu mengikuti langkahku saja. Jangan takut." Kata Sima Zhao sambil tersenyum. Senyum Sima Zhao yang terlihat hangat dan segar membuat Lu Xun merasa sedikit lega.

Lu Xun menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Sima Zhao. Sambil menari dengan Sima Zhao tiba-tiba ia merasa ingat... Panggung tempat ia tampil itu terasa familiar. Interiornya... lantainya... dan suasana dalam drama ini... entah kenapa semuanya terasa familiar baginya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sima Zhao, " Wajahmu nampak agak pucat..."

Lu Xun menggeleng. " Tidak, aku hanya mencoba fokus saja... " Jawab Lu Xun. " Sebenarnya siapa Sima Shi?"

Sima Zhao tersenyum, " Ada apa dengan kakakku?"

" Aku hanya sedikit penasaran... Sebenarnya siapakah dia dalam teater ini? Kelihatannya semua orang di teater ini menghormatinya, bahkan oleh nona di sebelah tadi..." tanya Lu Xun.

" Sima Shi adalah bintang teater ini. Ia adalah artis muda berbakat dengan bakat akting dan menyanyi yang sangat dasyat. Ia sering menjadi tokoh utama dalam teater kami. Bahkan beberapa naskah dan koreografi drama kami dibuat olehnya." Jawab Sima Zhao, " Sementara Zhen Ji adalalah artis ternama yang ditarik ke teater kami. Beberapa orang tidak menyukainya karena sifatnya yang egois, namun saat ia tampil di panggung, ia sangat memukau. Suaranya memiliki interval nada yang sangat tinggi, dan kemampuan menari baletnya juga tidak diragukan lagi."

" Hmm... teater kalian benar-benar menarik ya!" jawab Lu Xun sambil tersenyum manis. " Tidak heran, kau nampak sangat menikmati drama di teater ini..."

" Oh ya, sebentar lagi adegan di mana Romeo masuk. Nanti akan ada dialog darinya, kuharap kamu bisa menyesuaikannya. Jalanlah ke tengah panggung dengan ekspesi bingung dan tunggulah di tengah panggung..." Sima Zhao berbisik dan melepaskan Lu Xun. Ia berpura-pura mengobrol dengan temannya. Lu Xun berjalan ke tengah panggung sesuai dengan instruksi dari Sima Zhao.

Tiba-tiba panggung menjadi gelap dan lampu disorot di ujung panggung. Sima Shi masuk ke panggung dengan biola di tangannya. Musik orkestra behenti dan menjadi permainan biola tunggal dari Sima Shi. Sima Shi nampak berkilau di bawah kilau lampu panggung yang indah. Saat hendak mengucapkan dialog, ia baru sadar kalau mike-nya tidak berjalan. Lu Xun mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk  _mike_ nya, tapi tetap tidak berjalan dengan baik. Lu Xun agak panik karena seharusnya seharusnya aba-aba darinya yang membuat Romeo menghentikan permainan musiknya.

Lu Xun menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh merusak drama ini. Lu Xun mengambil biola dari salah satu pemain orkestra di panggung dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Lu Xun menutup matanya dan fokus kepada pendengarannya. Perlahan ia menggesek biolanya memainkan nada kedua dari lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sima Shi.

Semua mata otomatis tertuju kepada Lu Xun. Lu Xun tetap memainkan biolanya sambil berjalan ke arah Sima Shi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sima Shi terlihat kaget melihat tindakan Lu Xun, tapi ia menyesuaikan dirinya dengan tindakan Lu Xun. Sima Shi dan Lu Xun saling bertatapan sambil memainkan biola di tangannya. Lu Xun berjalan mengitari Sima Shi, dan Sima Shi menyesuaikan langkahnya sehingga ia tetap bisa menatap Lu Xun yang terus tersenyum manis kepadanya, seakan seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Langkah keduanya terlihat seakan seperti menari seirama dengan para pemain di sekitarnya. Langkah Lu Xun yang ceria diseimbangi dengan langkah Sima Shi yang kalem. Tidak seorangpun menyadari bahwa itu adalah intepretasi dari kedua pemain.

Lagu terus berlanjut dan para pemain lainnya tetap menari dengan bahagia. Saat lagu yang mereka mainkan selesai, para penonton berdiri bertepuk tangan. Sima Shi menyerahkan biolanya kepada tim orkestra. Lu Xun masih sibuk menundukan kepala untuk menghormati para penonton. Sima Shi memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium Lu Xun tepat di bibirnya. Penonton pun terpukau sampai menarik nafas kaget.

" Apa-apaan kamu!" bisik Lu Xun.

" Walau kau tidak bisa mengingatku... Setidaknya ingatlah ciuman dariku malam ini..." setelah dialog itu disebutkan, Sima Shi pergi meninggalkan panggung diiringi tepuk tangan dari para penonton yang semakin keras.

Wajah Lu Xun merah merona. Yang tadi dialog bukan? Sima Shi hanya menyesuaikan dialognya dengan intepretasi dengannya bukan...?

Panggung pun kembali menggelap. Sima Shi kembali masuk ke panggung untuk melanjutkan adegan duelnya dengan Tyblat, kakak Juliet. Romeo kalah duel dengan Tybat dan akhirnya ia dilempar dari rumah Juliet. Tyblat menghalangi Juliet untuk mengejar Romeo yang dicintainya.

Dengan sedih Lu Xun selaku Juliet mengambil biola yang tadi dimainkan Romeo. Dengan menunduk ia kembali memainkan lagu yang tadi dimainkannya. Sima Shi selaku Romeo mengengok ke arah jendela dan adegan 2 pun selesai. Korden diturunkan dan penonton pun bertepuk tangan.

 


End file.
